I Know Who I Am, I Think
by Elenhin
Summary: While some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**I Know Who I Am, I Think**_

Chapter 1: _**There has to be a name tag….**_

He sat up with a groan and touched one hand to his aching head. It really felt like the morning after the night before, but judging by the glare of the sun, it was far from morning. All he really wanted to do was lie down and go back to sleep until his head stopped hurting.

Still he struggled to the feet, and nearly fell right back down again. His head was spinning so badly that his knees buckled, and he had trouble keeping his balance. The movements made him jar his head, and it was none too pleasant, so he sank back down on the ground again. It helped a bit, it didn't stop the spinning, but since he was sitting he couldn't fall down.

Then his stomach protested against him moving, and he found himself pitching forward while his last meal broke an escape. The fierce pain that stabbed through his brain from retching had him whimpering, and he nearly fell unconscious once again.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything at all in his current condition he lay down on the soft ground. He tried to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun as he waited for the headache to subside.

* * *

The next time he woke up it was late in the afternoon, and at least his head didn't hurt as much anymore, it was still bad, but bearable. He knew he was in trouble; he was out all alone, not having a clue where he was and was hurt bad to boot. He had best get himself on his way home, so he started walking through the forest.

There was the steep slope, and it was just too easy too see where he had fallen, dragging small rocks, loose gravel and even some small shrubbery with him on the way down. He didn't feel up to trying to get back up that same way, so he opted for going around it.

When he finally got back to the road he was panting for breath, walking back would be more than he could manage, so he knew he had to hope for a car he could get a ride with. While he waited, it seemed the best thing he could do was to sit down and try to catch his breath and try and figure out a way to get home if no one came along.

He was just regaining his breath when a car came, so he stood up to make it clear that he would appreciate a ride. It seemed to work, for the car stopped.

"Want a ride son?" The man asked through the rolled down the window.

"Yes, sir, that would be great." He smiled as he opened the passenger side door and slipped inside. "Thank you, sir." He said gratefully.

"No problem son, I'm Charlie, what's ya name and where's ya going?"

"Well, I guess I'm just going down the road." He shrugged.

The man nodded. "Uhu, and what did ya say ya name was?"

He opened his mouth to tell him, but nothing came out. It was odd, so he tried again with the same result.

"Look here sonny, if you ain't gonna tell me yer name, I'm minded to drop you off and let ya walk."

It wasn't that he wanted to be mean, but you had to be a bit careful with whom you picked up and someone who wouldn't tell his name could only be trouble.

"Look sir, it ain't that I don't want to, it's just that well…" he broke of trying to figure out how to explain it. Before he could the man had slowed down to a stop.

"Okay kid, I'm sorry, but ya gonna have to walk from here."

"Look sir, listen now," He tried, starting to sound agitated against his will. It was just that something seemed to be wrong here, very wrong.

"No son." The man shook his head. "Sorry, ya might be an alright kid, but I ain't taking the chance."

There was nothing he could do, so he sighed and got out of the car, watching as it disappeared in a cloud of dust, one that made him cough harshly. There was no trick to disappearing in a cloud of dust on a dirt road.

He kicked angrily at a pebble. How did you make a guy see that you didn't tell ya name 'cause ya couldn't seem to figure it out? It was so stupid and scary at the same time, but he just didn't seem able to. In fact, he couldn't recall what he had been doing before he found himself at the bottom of that damn slope.

He stopped and it felt as if he broke out in cold sweat as that thought hit home, what was going on? Once more he was forced to sit down, this time because he felt lightheaded with fear and panic. Taking deep breaths he tried to force himself to calm down. He had to know who he was, everyone knew that, 'cept him at the moment or so it seemed.

He regained the efforts to try and calm himself down. He had a wallet, there had to be an ID in there. Feeling the first rush of relief he reached after the wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. It wasn't there. This time the rush of panic was even harder to fight back as he pawed over all his pockets, had he ever worn one? He would have, the pocket was a bit worn, it just wasn't there right now.

So if he didn't have a wallet, then what did he have? He almost laughed as he came up with the answer. He was wearing clothes; maybe there was a nametag in them. Grinning with relief he pulled off the pale yellow shirt and looked in it, there was no nametag there. He pulled of the blue t-shirt as well, but there wasn't any nametag there either. Swallowing he pulled off his boots and looked inside them, but there was no name in the leather. Struggling against the panic that arose again he stood and started pawing at his belt buckle and the fastening of his jeans.

Pulling the jeans down a few inches he twisted his head to the side to try and look in the back where the name would be. He couldn't quite see so he tried to pull the lining of the jeans out further and pull it towards him even as he tried to twist himself further as well; oblivious to the fact that he was standing on a dirt road, in his stockinged feet and spinning in a circle as he tried to peer down into the back of his jeans.

There was no name there though; he sank down again, feeling dejected as there was no name to be found in his clothes. Why wasn't there any name to be found anywhere in his clothes? That just wasn't fair. With a sigh he started to button up his jeans again, but his hand never got there. On his right wrist there was a metal bracelet, maybe an inch and a half wide at the widest. He thought that it was just a bit too elaborate, but still kinda tasteful, with the blue stone set in the middle of it. Right now he didn't care though; he was struggling with the fastening still hoping to find a name somewhere.

As he got it off he studied it and could have whooped with joy if that wouldn't have made his head hurt so bad. He tried whooping, but the piercing throb made him stop short of a full holler.

There was an inscription there, 'Happy Birthday Bo,' that meant he was Bo, it had to mean that he was Bo. At least it was safe to assume as there would have been a nametag saying the same thing in his shirt.

He ran his finger over the inscription before he slipped the bracelet on again, running his other hand over it a few times. Right now, that bracelet was all he had to let him know who he was.

Running his hand over it again he started tucking in his shirt and buttoning up his jeans. Looking up and down the road and wondering what he should do, he shook his head. That was when he saw the sign by the side of the road. A big sign with a fat man who was holding a cigar, and wearing the silliest grin ever painted on it.

He smiled as he read what it said on it, 'Commissioner Hogg says; drive carefully.' He wondered if anyone ever paid any heed to those signs, and as he laid his hand over the bracelet. He wished that the sign could give him another clue as to who he was.

"But ya ain't likely to tell me anything." He said remorsefully as he looked up at the sign again. "Signs don't really say anything when you come right down to it, right daddy." Then he took a step back as he realized what he had said. He had called the fat man on the sign daddy, why?

Because there at the back of his head he could just make out that fat man calling him son. They were standing in a room that he couldn't quite recall, and the fat man was calling him 'sonny boy,' while he called him daddy. He even forgot his earlier discovery and whopped with joy as he realized he could remember that bit. It was enough to go by at the moment.

It was enough to make him start trotting down the road. Not really caring what made him pick one direction rather then the other, in truth; he never even once cared what direction he picked. He was trying to figure out more about his daddy.

He supposed it was his daddy who had given him the bracelet, and he sure was grateful to him for having had his name inscribed in it.

Finally there was a building there, one with some number of cars outside it.

"Boars nest." He read out loud from the sign. "Bet my daddy's here." He thought he had a vague recollection of the place, he thought he had been there with his daddy. He touched the aching spot on his head and massaged it with his fingertips. "My daddy was here, and he said this was like home to me." He muttered as he tried to recall it. "Boy, he ain't gonna be too happy when I tell him this."

There were two men standing near the side of the building, but as Bo came up to it he paid them little heed.

"Well, at least I know I'm Bo Hogg."

It had an odd ring to it, but familiar at the same time. He guessed it was just the sound of those two names together that sounded odd.

"Sure hope daddy's here though, or I don't know what to do."

His thoughts turned glum as he realized he was only too right. If his daddy wasn't here, he had no idea of what he should do.

"Hey, hold up a second there boy."

One of the men suddenly called to him, and for the first time Bo looked at them.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked, they didn't look like the nicest guys, unshaven and their clothes weren't very clean. Still, after having been dumped at the side of the road he wasn't about to turn anyone down because of their appearance.

"Did ya say ya name was Hogg, boy?" One of them asked. He had dark greasy hair and an unbuttoned shirt that hung loosely from his jeans.

"Yeah." Bo nodded. "Bo Hogg."

"And your 'daddy's' Boss Hogg?" The man asked again.

It sounded familiar enough for him to nod again. "Yeah, I'm looking for him right now; I really need to find him. Do ya know if he's inside?"

The man grinned and shook his head. "No, he ain't inside there boy, in fact, he asked us two here to take ya to him when ya showed up. How about we go now?"

The other man gave his partner a confused look as he pushed oily black locks away from his forehead, but Bo didn't notice. He was too relieved that someone would take him to his daddy. "That'd be great." He grinned.

"Come here then boy." The man grinned as he led him towards an old beat up van that looked as if it was barely holding together.

"Where is daddy?" Bo asked as they walked to the van.

"We'll explain on the way." The man grinned and patted his shoulder.

Bo climbed in and sat in the front seat between the two men. He was about to ask as the second man spoke up for the first time.

"Now, Bruce, what's going on here?" He demanded. "I thought we were gonna go after Hogg?"

"We are," Bruce grinned as he gave Bo a look that made him feel really uneasy. "But going in there and taking his money wouldn't have hurt him near as much as taking his son."

**"Now, how do y'all figure that. I'm not sure that taking Boss' son would hurt him more than taking his money, even if he did have a son, and we know he don't. But they don't know that. And that means that someone is in trouble, and I'm pretty sure that I know who that one is."**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	2. The kidnapping of Bo Hogg

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 2: _**The kidnapping of Bo Hogg**_

"What?" Bo demanded. "What are ya talking about?"

"Shut up Blondie." Bruce snapped. "If ya have the sense to keep quiet and not make a fuss, nothing bad will happen to ya."

"What are ya gonna do with me, I thought ya said ya was gonna take me to my daddy?" Bo cried out getting quiet agitated as he tried to cope with this turn of events.

"Better gag him Kemp, before he starts hollering." Bruce stated.

Before Bo could object, he had a dirty bandana in his mouth, and his hands were taped together with a roll of duct tape that had been on the floor in the van. Bruce grinned at him.

"See here, I'll be as kind to even let ya know what's going on boy. Ya daddy cheated us, and cheated us bad. So now, he and ya are gonna pay for it. It's as simple as that." He grinned at Kemp. "Well throw him in the back."

Bo found himself pushed over the seats and into the back of the van where various pieces of equipment was rattling around on the floor.

Kemp followed and started taping his feet together, crossings his ankles and then binding them with the tape.

Bo felt like panicking, but it seemed too late for that now. None of the tools he saw seemed to be useful for getting himself loose, even if he could get his grip on any of them. Not to mention how the two men in the front would be able to see anything that he did. He wondered what his daddy had done that had gotten those men so mad at him. He could tell that they were criminals, so he guessed his father had refused to have anything to do with them, and now they had him.

He could only hope that his daddy would get him out of it as soon as he found out about it. Bouncing around on the floor of the van didn't help his headache none and after some time he didn't care if he was bound, he just wanted them to stop the van.

It felt like an eternity before they finally did stop, and he felt as if he was bruised all over. He hardly even registered that the van had stopped, not until they dragged him out.

Kemp grabbed a hold of the neck of his shirt and just dragged him over the rough ground. The uneven ground hurt, but no worse than bouncing around in the van, still, it hadn't been his best day he supposed.

They dragged him inside a shack and dumped him on the floor. Bruce knelt down in front of him. "It ain't gonna matter none if you scream now." He grinned. "We're miles away from anyone who could hear ya. Sides, I need some information from ya."

He removed the gag, and Bo drew in a deep breath.

"How much money does Hogg have in that safe of his?" Bruce demanded.

"I don't know." Bo answered, he was terrified, and he didn't even know what safe they meant, he wasn't sure if his daddy even had a safe.

"Don't lie to me." Bruce said harshly as he struck him over the jaw.

"I ain't lying, I don't know." Bo closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, it was all he could do to protect himself from the next blow.

"Answer." Bruce said as he struck again.

"I don't know." Bo pleaded. "Honest I don't."

"Do you believe him?" Kemp asked.

"I don't think that Hogg even trusts his own son." Bruce snorted. "I don't suppose you know the combination either then?"

"No sir, I don't." Bo agreed. They knew more about his daddy than he did, at least it seemed that way to him.

"If I even think ya might be lying to me boy, ya sure gonna regret it." Bruce sneered at him.

"Yes sir." He could believe that. Oh, he had no trouble at all believing that.

"Now, I'm gonna have me a talk with Hogg, and for ya sake, he had best pay up." Bruce sneered. "Let's see, we need a way to prove to him we's got ya." He looked the boy over, realizing that they had missed something when they tied him up. He was wearing a knife pouch. Grinning he opened it and pulled out the knife from it.

"Will Hogg recognize this?" He demanded.

"I don't know." He really wasn't sure, he didn't know how he had gotten it, he hadn't even noticed it before. Not even when he was doing his wild search for nametags.

Bruce struck him again, this time a punch to the ribs. "Will he recognize it, I asked?"

"I don't know." Bo hung his head.

"Uhu, best get us something else then, how about this?" Bruce grinned as he noted the bracelet half covered by the duct tape.

"No." Bo cried out. "No, ya can't take that." That bracelet still felt like his only link to who he was, and he didn't want to lose it.

"And why not?" He threw him down to the ground and started unfastening it.

"Don't take that, please." Bo struggled, but all he could do was squirm, and that wasn't really enough. So it didn't take long for Bruce to get it off him.

"Well, look here." Bruce grinned as he read the inscription. "Was it ya daddy gave ya this boy?"

Bo nodded, even though he knew it meant they would take it from him for sure, they way his body had hurt even before he got into the van, he didn't want to take any more pounding.

"He'll recognize that for sure then." Bruce grinned, "now I'll just write us a note here to ya daddy."

Bo hung his head, he was plumb terrified. He had thought it was bad enough before, now he couldn't imagine how it could be any worse.

Bruce scribbled down a message on a piece of paper. "And now for the finishing touch, an old classic." He grinned as he headed over to Bo again, slapping him in the face. "Keep still now."

Bo whimpered as Bruce grabbed a fistful of his hair at his temple, Cutting it off and wrapping it into the letter he had written. "Now, that's just to make sure Hogg don't think we just found that stuff. For ya sake, I hope he don't want more proof than that, cause I've heard that if a lock of hair don't work, ya supposed to take a finger or two."

Bruce glared at him as he made it over to the door. "Kemp, ya watch him now, and don't let him do nothing until I get back."

"Got it." Kemp nodded.

Bruce grinned as he got back into the van and made his way down the road back towards the Boars Nest.

He wasn't stupid enough to walk in and tell Boss Hogg that he had his son. If he did he would never get out of there that much he knew. He didn't know Boss Hogg too well, they had tried to sell him some stolen goods, and had gotten short changed, and now it was time for revenge.

He walked inside the Boars Nest looking around for Boss Hogg though he couldn't see him. He walked over to the bar instead where the pretty young waitress stood serving an old man wearing a red cap, as well as a younger man with a cap so grease stained it was hard to tell the true colour. A dark haired man was standing with them and looking out over the room with his back against the counter.

"Pardon me miss." He said, trying to sound respectful. "I was asked to deliver a message for Boss Hogg here."

"He should be here any minute, sugar." The girl smiled.

"I'm kind of in a hurry." He said nodding his head. "I don't suppose you could give it to him for me."

"Sure thing." Daisy took the thick envelope from him, putting it away under the counter, smiling as he walked out again.

Almost as if on cue, Boss Hogg came in.

"Boss, there was a man here said this was for ya." Daisy smiled as she handed it to him.

Boss Hogg took it, noting the bulky weight of it as he tore it open, pouring out the contents on the counter.

"What's this?" He said angrily as he noted the pocket knife and the bracelet. "This is just junk. What is this about Daisy?" He demanded as he took out the folded paper.

Daisy just stared at the items on the counter wile Boss Hogg unfolded the paper, frowning at the locks of blond hair that fluttered to the counter.

**"Now how do y'all figure that got there? I kinda doubt that an old sweetheart sent him tocks of hair to remember her by. They don't tend to do that much after photography was invented…."**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	3. Not a Duke scam

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 3: _**Not a Duke scam**_

"What is this Daisy?" He demanded angrily again.

"That's Bo's." Luke burst out grabbing the pocket knife. "Look Uncle Jesse, it's Bo's knife."

"What are ya talking about?" Boss Hogg took the cigar out of his mouth and glared at the older of the two Duke cousins.

"This is Bo's knife." Luke repeated.

"And this is Bo's as well." Daisy said picking up the bracelet. "What does that note say?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Is this one of you're Duke scams?" Boss Hogg demanded, thrusting the letter at Luke.

"We ain't pulling no scam." Luke said as he started reading the note. "Oh no." He swallowed and shook his head, letting his hand drop. "Uncle Jesse, someone's got Bo."

"What?" Jesse, Cooter and Daisy burst out at the same time.

While Boss Hogg always was ready to suspect the Duke's of anything that went wrong, they all seemed genuinely surprised.

Jesse took up one of the blond locks of hair from the counter. "What did ya say Luke?" He said slowly.

Luke sighed as he looked at the paper again. "It says here they got Bo, and they ain't gonna give him back till they get paid. Tell the police and they kill him. What I don't get is why it says 'Bo Hogg,' and not 'Bo Duke,' and why it was sent to J.D."

"I think I know. This is some scheme of you Duke's trying to get money from me." Boss Hogg accused them angrily.

"They got Bo, they really have Bo." Jesse shook his head, gathering up all the locks of hair from the counter. "They really have my boy."

Boss Hogg looked at him, he had known Jesse Duke his whole life, and even if he wasn't ready to admit it, he knew he would never agree to a scam like this one. Nor could anything make him look so heartbroken if it wasn't for real. The look on Jesse's face as he held those locks of hair in his hands was the same as when he had lost his brothers, and his wife.

Daisy held the bracelet in much the same way, and Luke the pocket knife, while Cooter just stood there looking quite shell-shocked.

"They said they'd make contact for further information." Luke said in a choked voice. Then he looked up, he was a fast thinker, no matter what happened. "Boss, why are they saying he's your son? It's Bo they got, no doubt about it, but he'd never tell them he was your son, never. So why?"

"How's I'm supposed to know that?" Boss Hogg glared at Luke. "I'd be ashamed to call him my son, only time I've ever done that was back when…" He broke off as he realized what he was about to say.

"When Bo got amnesia after that accident and didn't know who he was and ya used him to run shine." Luke finished. "Boss, do ya realize that whoever's got Bo, must have seen him then and though he was ya son."

Boss Hogg nodded, he couldn't figure out who could have seen that, but it was the only explanation.

"But why didn't Bo tell them they got the wrong dude?" Cooter demanded shaking his head. "He'd never let himself be called a Hogg."

"It's possible they haven't given him a chance yet." Luke shrugged. "Or he's afraid they'll kill him if he does." He turned to Boss Hogg. "Ya got him into this mess by fooling him and using him back then Boss, ya have got to help us get him back."

"Uh huh, no sire bob." Hogg took one step back. "This here is your business; it don't have nothing to do with me."

"Bo's in trouble because of what ya went and did to him." Cooter said angrily. "It has a lot to do with ya."

Jesse held up a hand to calm them all down. "Now, I don't really care what started this, or whose fault it is, but they have my boy and I want him back before they can hurt him. If y'all just stand around and argue about whose fault it is, then Bo'll be dead before we ever see him again."

Even Boss Hogg swallowed. He didn't have any love to spare for anyone who went by the name 'Duke,' but neither did he want to see any of them dead, especially not since it was true. If he hadn't called Bo his son at that time, then it wouldn't have happened.

"Cooter and I'll head out and look around the back roads, see if we can find anything." Luke stated. "Boss, if they contact you again, I don't care what they demand, we have to get Bo back." He slapped Cooter on the shoulder. "Come on buddy, let's go."

"Keep in touch boys." Jesse called after them, still looking at the hair he held in his hands. Luke had taken Bo's pocket knife, and now Daisy slipped on the bracelet. She had bought it for his birthday, even if the boys didn't care much for jewelry, she had thought that it would fit him, so she had gotten it inscribed with his name. He had liked it enough, wearing it quite often. It was a bit too wide for her wrist, but she didn't care, it was a link to her cousin.

* * *

Outside the Boars Nest Cooter was on his way over to his truck when he saw Luke's face, and he followed him to the General instead. Leaning against the roof as Luke slipped inside.

"Look, now I know the two of ya had a fight, but it ain't ya fault anyways Luke." Cooter said softly.

"Ya dang right we had a fight." Luke sighed; it had been one of their worst ones as well, one that had started over the silliest of things. Bo had dozed off again after Luke left the bedroom, so Luke had been forced to get the eggs even though it was Bo's turn. It really was the stupidest thing to argue about, and they still would have argued all the way through breakfast if their uncle hadn't told them both to be quiet.

They had started on their chores with both their tempers short, and when Luke had accidentally knocked against Bo so that he bumped into the tractor, that had really set them off until they were pretty much screaming at each other. Once more Jesse had separated them, and told them to keep away from each other until they could be civilized again.

Bo had gone out into the field, and Luke had gone to work on the General. Keeping a good distance from each other until Luke went into the barn for some tools. He didn't know Bo was in the hayloft before an armful of hay fell down on him. He lost his temper and shouted to Bo to climb down, and started yelling at him how clumsy he was. Bo yelled back, and this time Jesse hadn't been there to hear it, so this time it ended with Luke throwing a punch at Bo and telling him he never wanted to see him again.

If it had been just the punch, then Bo would have jumped back to his feet and started fighting him, but it was the words that followed it that had him looking up at Luke with an expression as if he had just been discarded as unwanted. Luke was too angry to care and told him how worthless he was. He needed to release his anger, and he directed the release towards his cousin.

Bo had gotten to his feet and took off, running over the field and towards the woods. Luke assumed he would go and cool off, and went to do the same thing.

When Bo didn't show up, even a long time after it, long enough for even Luke to have calmed down, they decided to go to the Boars Nest to see if he was there and look at Cooter's garage at the same time. Now he guessed that he knew why they hadn't been able to find him.

"It wasn't ya fault Luke." Cooter insisted again.

"Maybe it is, and maybe it ain't." Luke sighed. "Don't really matter none either, the last thing he heard me say was that I wanted nothing more to do with him."

"Bo knows ya didn't mean that." Cooter tried to assure him.

Luke sighed as he dropped a hand on the steering wheel.

"Cooter you know Bo always takes those things so dang literally. It don't matter if I said it in anger or not, Bo'll have taken it the wrong way entirely."

"I guess he might've." Cooter agreed. "We's best find him then."

"Yeah." Luke nodded as started the engine. "You go towards Bear Paw Creek, and I'll cover the other direction, okay."

"You got it." Cooter slapped the top of the roof as he took off towards his own tow truck. Both cars took off down the dirt roads, looking for any kind of clue at all.

* * *

Bo was terrified, but he was also angry. He was angry at them for taking him, angry at them for holding him to take revenge on his father. Yet he was also angry at himself for being so scared. He was letting them do pretty much what they wanted. He hadn't even tried to resist because he was so scared from not remembering much of anything, that he couldn't bring himself to do any real resistance.

What would his daddy say when he learned he hadn't even tried? Would he be angry that his son just allowed himself to be taken? He was sure that his daddy would try and get him back. He was his son after all, he loved him, he would have to get him back.

It didn't feel good knowing that his father would have to pay a small fortune for it though because he hadn't even put up a fight. How would he be able to face his daddy, not only because he had cost him so much money, but when he could hardly recall a single thing? Just broken images, his father standing talking to him with a checkered flag in his hand. His father making him sit down in a chair to rest, and draping a blanket over him.

He liked that memory; that had to mean that his father really did love him. It wasn't fair that he should have to go through all that trouble to get him back. So he tried to fight the fear and get himself loose instead, trying to get his hands to loosen the duct tape.

Lying on his side he tried to reach the tape on his feet with his hands, thinking that it was a place to start, but the only thing he managed was get himself a really bad leg cramp so that he couldn't do anything to easy.

To top it off, Kemp noticed and started laughing at him. Before dragging him over to an old iron stove.

"Ya had better behave boy." He grinned. "An' trying to escape ain't behaving." He hit him across the face again, and while Bo was still dazed he used an old piece of rope to tie him to one the legs on the stove, making it impossible for him to get anywhere.

Next the gag was back in place, trying to get away by twisting his head to the side just made him hit the back of his head against the stove. After that he lay still. He didn't really care if that made him a coward at the moment, his head couldn't take any more. It was throbbing enough to make him feel sick, and well, there was that gag now in his mouth. It would be best to keep still for some time.

He just hated the thought about having made his daddy as worried as he was sure to be.

Bruce came back, but Bo barely noticed, he was caught up in a painful haze, and all he wanted at the moment was for that pain to go away. Maybe after that he could figure out a way to get himself out of the whole mess.

**"I bet that if those fellas went away, they'd take both that pain, and the whole mess with them, thought that would leave ol' Bo all alone and tied to a stove….**

**I really hope that stove is nice to him, seeing as how it seems to be all he's got to hold on to at the moment."**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	4. The stove turns mean

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 4: _**The stove turns mean**_

At supper time Jesse made them all meet up at the farm so they could have a bit to eat before all four of them would go out searching again. It was an unusually quiet meal eaten around a table most often filled with laughter. Everyone ate hurriedly so they could get back out to continue searching. This time Jesse took the pick up truck, while Daisy used her jeep, all in an attempt to cover more ground.

It wasn't to any use though; they couldn't find as much as a trace of him. When they returned to the farm house, Luke sank down in the living room, feeling so hopeless. It was getting dark, and they still hadn't found Bo. He wondered how he was doing. He couldn't stand it when he didn't know where his cousin was.

Going to bed he found himself lying awake and looking at the empty bed standing a few feet away from his. It was always strange to sleep alone in the room, even when he knew where Bo was. Not knowing, it felt almost impossible. The lord only knew how much he missed his cousin.

* * *

Bo tried to curl up where he lay tied to the iron stove. He was tired, hurting and still quite frightened, but he was also exhausted. Lying awake wouldn't do any good at all. He was uncomfortable, and the floor was really hard, but he tried to make the best of it. What else could he do?

He was able to sleep some, but he kept waking up because his arms fell asleep and went numb. It woke him up, and he'd try to get the circulation going in his arms again. He also tried to keep alive his hope that his daddy would come and get him. It wasn't always easy to keep your faith in someone you could hardly remember.

Still, he couldn't believe that his daddy wouldn't do all he could to get him away from those men. The short snatches of sleep he had were dream filled; a few odd dreams about his daddy, and of someone else. That one made him even more scared. There was a short snatch about a dark haired man that hit him.

He was standing beside a truck, arguing, and the other young man, he looked to be just a few years older, hit him. He didn't know why, but it seemed to be so real that he woke himself up whimpering. For some reason, imagining that young man angry at him made him almost as afraid as being tied to a stove made him.

Maybe it was someone who had been after him before. He had a vague feeling that there were those that didn't like his daddy. He really hated this whole 'not being able to remember' thing. If it wasn't for it, those men would never have gotten him.

In the morning Bruce loosened his hands for a bit, so that he could eat, but they kept a close eye on him the whole time. He couldn't break away. His head was still hurting, and Bruce was holding a wooden club that looked really nasty. They didn't give him any pleasant food, and his stomach kept turning, but he managed to choke down some bread and some water. He guessed it was his headache that made him feel so nauseated.

Considering the poundings he had taken, it wouldn't surprise him one bit if he had gotten a concussion there as well. Once he was done, they dragged him back to the stove again, and he was beginning to take comfort from the cold steel. Strange, but it was the one solid object he had to latch on to, and so he did.

Bruce kept asking him questions that he couldn't answer. After the first failure they hit him, and it set his headache off again. After that he wasn't really in good enough shape to explain to them why he couldn't answer. Getting furious with him, Bruce pulled him to his feet. He had cut him lose from the stove as they started asking questions, but Bo had remained sitting on the floor for the most part. He didn't feel steady enough to want to stand.

Bruce had given his ribs a good pounding, and he could feel the results of that as he breathed.

"I'm asking this one more time." Bruce growled as he held on to his shirt. "Where does Hogg keep his stills?"

"I don't know." Bo answered truthfully.

"Damned liar." Bruce struck him again, and Bo fell backwards against the iron stove. Whatever comfort it had given him before it didn't now. Not when he hit his arm against it as he fell. All he felt now was an immense wave of pain, more than he thought that he could stand, not that he really had any choice.

Bruce and Kemp laughed at him; they seemed to find it amusing as he clutched at his arms and whimpered.

How could someone be so evil? Bo curled up on himself again, trying to protect his arm from further hurt.

"Keep an eye on him. I'll go and deliver the new instructions to Hogg." Bruce told his partner as he headed for the door.

This time he didn't deliver it himself, he made a young boy bring it over to the Boss Hogg in the Boars Nest.

Not daring to discuss it over open air, Boss Hogg called the searchers over to the Boars Nest so that they could discuss it.

When they entered Boss' private office the paper was lying there.

"They want Fifty thousand dollars for Bo." Boss Hogg stated.

Jesse swallowed. "We don't have that kind of money J.D, we just don't."

"If they don't get it, it says here we won't ever see him alive again." Boss said solemnly.

"Boss, ya can't let them kill Bo." Luke burst out.

"I don't want nothing more than to see ya two Duke Boys behind bars." Boss glared at Luke and stabbed at him with his cigar. "But I don't want to see either one of ya dead. If ya were, I would never get to see ya in jail."

"So, ya gonna pay?" Cooter asked.

"I'm gonna pay." Boss nodded. "And ya Duke's gonna be paying me back every penny of it, is that understood?"

Jesse nodded. "I don't care about that J.D. I only care about getting my boy back safe."

Boss looked at him, he would never admit it, but sometimes he wished he could be sure of that loyalty from someone. He had Roscoe and Lulu, but at times, the Duke's seemed to have so much more.

"Do they say what to do with the money?" Luke asked, always the more practical one that boy, the one who thought ahead.

"They say to bring it to the old abounded shack on Swamp Road, and someone will be there to pick it up." Boss Hogg read from the letter. "Only one is allowed to bring it."

Luke nodded. "They would say that, but I don't want to take the chance we'll give them the money, and they still won't hand Bo back to us. If they think they're smarter than us, we need to be smarter than them."

"Kidnapping Bo thinking he's Boss' son don't seem very smart to me." Cooter put in.

"So it won't be very hard then." Luke grinned. "And I think I know how we can do it."

* * *

Bo didn't want to look as Bruce came back bragging about how he had his daddy where he wanted him. He wanted away from them and back to his daddy as soon as possible, but to imagine what they forced his father to do to get him back. He turned his head away from them and tried to convince himself that he didn't hear them.

Self deception wasn't working to well though, his head was throbbing, and so was his arm. The arm was almost bad enough to drown out his head, and when they worked together they made it very hard for him to ignore where he was.

He would have pictured himself back home safely in his room, but he couldn't remember what it looked like. He tried to remember what it was like, starting with the bed he knew he'd have, but nothing came to mind. He couldn't picture what it looked like. He didn't have the slightest idea.

He could hear Bruce laugh. "What do you say to that boy, ya might be a worthless rat, but maybe ya father's gonna pay for ya after all." Bruce laughed again. "We'll find out in a few hours, and ya watch him while I get the money."

* * *

While Boss Hogg was saying a tearful farewell to his money, Luke and Cooter was getting everything ready. There weren't a whole lot of things they needed, just a few very ordinary items from Cooter's garage and they were set.

Luke drove out a long ways before the appointed time and dropped Cooter off, before he drove back. He didn't want to seem like they had been waiting for a long time, if their plan was going to work, it couldn't look as if they were doing anything more than they had been instructed to.

So he went back later with the money in Daisy's jeep. That way, in a car as open as that, no one could suspect him of hiding anyone else in the car, and that was why Cooter was already hiding.

He only had to wait a few minutes before a car came driving from the other direction. The man who got out was wearing ordinary jeans and shirt, and a ski mask, so there was no way to tell who he was.

"Do you have the money?" He demanded in a harsh voice.

"Where's Bo?" Luke demanded. "Mr. Hogg sent me to give you the money in return of his son." He couldn't let slip that Bo wasn't Hogg's son, or they might take it out on Bo, maybe even kill him.

"When we get the money, and have made sure we got all of it, he'll be returned." The man said. "And it ain't open for negotiation. Ya don't hand over the money, Hogg don't get his son back, least not alive."

Luke swallowed, they seemed serious enough, he did the only thing he could do, he handed the bag over to the man.

* * *

Cooter listened to the discussion, but he was also busy. The spot the bad guys had picked was just perfect, thought they didn't know it. The bushes grew so close to the road all he had to do was stretch out his arm while remaining in cover.

The arm he sneaked out held an old paint tin that was now filled with drain oil left from an oil change. He taped it to the back of the bumper with the duct tape already attached to the tin. It might not seem like the best plan at the first glance, but there was also a small nail hole in the tin that the oil dripped out of, and that was the plan.

Wherever they drove the car, they left a small trail of oil.

When the kidnapper threw the bag into the car, commanded Luke not to follow or they would kill Bo, Cooter was long since done with his part of the plan.

They waited until the car was well out of sight, then Luke went over to where Cooter was hidden. He didn't have to ask if he had managed his task, he could see the small oil drops on the road.

"Better call Uncle Jesse and tell them we're all set up here." Cooter said as he stood up. "We'll give them some time, and then we follow right?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "But first we need to change the Jeep for the General, if they see the same car coming, they might figure we're up to something, but they don't know to look for the General."

"Good point." Cooter grinned as he got into the Jeep. "Let's get going and get him now so we can get Bo out of there."

"Got it." Luke said grimly as he started the engine. They had left Jesse, Daisy as well as the whole police force there…the whole police force being Roscoe and Enos. Them two were commanded to hang back at first, in case they got spotted, so that the kidnappers wouldn't hurt Bo.

Luke and Cooter took the General instead, but Daisy went with Jesse, to avoid the Jeep being recognized.

Cooter gave a whoop as he looked at the road.

"That was one good idea Luke; we won't have any trouble seeing where they went." He grinned, pointing at the thin trail of oil on the road. "And there's enough oil in there to track them right across the county."

"There had better be." Luke said grimly. "We don't know where they are hiding out."

They followed the trail slowly and steadily as it crossed between several different roads, obviously changing direction so that it would be harder to track it. Cooter was grinning as it was obvious that their plan had worked, but Luke didn't dare to hope for it.

Then the trail dipped into a shallow creek bed with almost still standing water, and Cooter gave a holler again. Normally water was a good way to lose tracks, and if the water had been flowing fast it might still have been, but in water moving this slow, the oil had spread out into a rainbow shine on the surface. They could still track them just as easily as if they had stayed on the road.

"It worked." Cooter grinned. "It really worked."

Luke allowed himself to feel a small bit of hope, it had worked. He followed the rainbow hue until it turned back to a thin string of small black pearls on the road. They moved slowly so that they wouldn't run into the kidnappers before they could see them, but eventually Luke stopped.

"What are ya doing?" Cooter turned around to look at him, confused.

Luke shook his head. "A few hundred yards and this road ends, there is an old shack there though, they have to be hiding there. I think we had better sneak up the last bit."

Cooter looked down the road with a grim expression. "I think ya right."

**"Now ain't that boy slick as oil coming up with a plan like that. Even better, it seems to be working, and how do you figure that one?"**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	5. I want to go home

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 5: _**I want to go home.**_

Bruce entered the cabin with a huge grin on his face and a bag in his hand.

"What do ya know?" He grinned. "Ya daddy paid up after all, boy."

"So ya'll let me go then?" Bo asked hopefully, looking up from where he had been lying on the floor, still trying to ignore where he was, but now hope seeped back into his heart…only to be crushed when Bruce shook his head.

"Hardly. Ya sure ain't got much brains, ya know what we's look like. Only reason ya alive so far is that Hogg might've demanded proof ya was alive, now we don't need ya no more." He shook the bag. "Oh don't worry, we'll leave ya corpse where he can find it though."

"But he paid ya, ya can't kill me." Bo cried out.

Outside, that cry was all Luke needed to hear and Cooter felt the same way. They literally burst through the door, Cooter going for Kemp who was closest, Luke only noticing Bo and the fact that there were only two kidnappers before going for Bruce. It wasn't a very fierce fight, not when both Luke and Cooter was furious over finding Bo tied to an old stove.

It was hardly a fair fight either. The two kidnappers didn't stand a chance against the force that hit them. There are some things that can make a man fight with twice the strength he normally would, having your cousin and friend kidnapped and then finding him hurt and tied to an old iron stove is, without question, one of them.

Luke barely noticed how Bruce went flying into a wall, but as soon as it was clear he wouldn't get back up again in a hurry, he was over kneeling beside Bo, his knife out to slice through the rope and the tape.

Bo didn't say anything, but he cried out in pain when Luke worked his arm lose from the tape, it was enough that Luke probed the forearm. He thought he could feel a break, but he wasn't sure.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps; their uncle was coming in at a run, stopping when he saw Bo.

"I think his arm's broken, Uncle Jesse." Luke said. "Don't worry Bo; we'll get ya to a doctor. It's gonna be okay."

Bo shook his head; he didn't know who either of them were. Maybe he had seen them before, but he couldn't tell. The only thing he knew for sure was that neither of them was his daddy, and that was the only one who he wanted to see at the moment.

"I want to go home." He managed as the dark haired man helped him to his feet. He could hardly keep to his feet because his legs had gone numb, but the other dark haired man with the grease stained shirt hurried over to help steady him.

"Soon Bo, but we need to get ya to the hospital." The dark haired man said. That wasn't what Bo wanted to hear at the moment, even if it still hurt real bad.

Then an old white haired man came over to him, and he looked really concerned. "Are you hurt Bo?" He asked.

Bo shook his head, things were happening too fast. He had hoped for a rescue, but he wanted to be rescued by his daddy, or at least someone he knew. Not easy since his daddy was the only one he knew.

"I don't wanna go to no hospital. I just wanna get back home." He mumbled. "Please."

The white haired man nodded slowly. "Do ya hurt anywhere else than ya arm?" He asked.

"My head, but I don't wanna go to no hospital." He insisted. "I don't."

The man nodded. "If ya don't hurt nowhere else, I think it might be enough if we stopped by Doc Appleby."

Luke shook his head though. "Uncle Jesse, we should get him to the hospital."

"No." Bo couldn't keep himself from getting agitated. The last thing he wanted was to be dumped at some hospital.

"Easy Bo, it's gonna be okay." The old man, Jesse said softly. "We can go to ol doc' and if he don't say ya have to go to the hospital, we can all take ya right home after it."

Bo nodded; he didn't really have any choice but do what they wanted.

As they went out to an old white pick up truck he heard the first dark haired man say something to someone about getting the kidnappers 'stuffed and cuffed,' as well as getting the money back to Boss Hogg. Bo didn't really care for the tone he used about his daddy, but he was too tired to object.

He was far more comfortable in the truck than he had ever been in the shack, so despite the pain in his arm he found himself nodding off. He woke up again when the truck pulled to a stop, and a soft voice urged him to wake up.

He didn't come fully awake before he found himself sitting on the examination table though, the doctor asking him questions as he looked at his arm.

"Can ya tell me what happened?" He asked gently.

"They hit me and I fell against the iron stove." Bo told him, wincing even though the doc hardly did anything. "I hit my arm against it."

"Yeah, and ya broke it, but I can fix that." The doc smiled. "I want ya to tell me of how ya hit ya head in the first place."

"I don't know that." He admitted.

"You can't remember what happened there?"

"I can't really remember anything." Bo said, looking at him. "Just daddy really."

He heard Jesse gasp with surprise, and his dark haired nephew seemed to choke with surprise. The doctor just frowned.

"Can ya tell me ya name?" He asked.

"Bo Hogg." He stated. "Why ain't my daddy here?" He thought they should have told him where he was by now.

"Bo." Jesse's nephew burst out. "What are ya talking about?"

"Can ya recall anything at all Bo?" The doctor asked, now sounding really concerned.

"No, just a tiny bit about daddy." Bo told him. "Where is he?"

"Bo, by the look of it I'd say ya were suffering amnesia." The doc said softly. "But there are parts here I don't understand."

Luke however thought he was piecing some of it together.

"May I talk with ya for a bit, doc?" He asked. Doc Appleby excused himself from Bo for a moment, and he, Luke and Jesse moved aside to speak.

"Uncle Jesse, remember when he had amnesia, and Boss told him he was his son." Luke began. "It rather seems to me that's what he's thinking."

"But J.D's not told him that this time." Jesse objected.

"Please explain all of this to me." Doc Appleby asked, and Luke and Jesse explained what they knew about that time.

"Well, seeing as how he only has one or two memories, what he remembers now would be depending on what they are." Doc stated. He went back to Bo whom he could see was getting agitated. "Bo, I want ya to tell me the first thing ya remember." He said softly.

"I was in the forest, I just woke up, and then I walked till I came to a road." Bo told him. "Was a fellow that offered me a ride, but he asked me my name and when I couldn't tell him, he told me to get out." He looked at him. "Do we have to do this now, my arm really hurts, an' I wanna go home."

"Just a moment more Bo." Appleby stated. "Who told ya what ya name was."

"No one, I figured it out on my own." He told them. "I tried to find a nametag in my clothes first, but then I saw a road sign, and it was my daddy on it."

"Bo, that wasn't ya daddy." Luke said softly. "Ya names Bo Duke, not Bo Hogg."

"Ya lying." Bo glared at him. "I don't know why, but ya lying."

"No Bo." Jesse came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You are my nephew."

Bo gave him a confused look. "I think I've got an uncle, but I don't think ya look anything like him." He frowned. "An' he's lying." He glared at Luke, then he looked at the doctor. "If ya was gonna do something about my arm, then do it so I can go home. If ya ain't I wanna get out of here so I can get home to daddy."

"Bo," Luke began but the doctor cut him off.

"I'll take care of ya arm now." He said softly. "And I'll look at where ya hit ya head to."

The boy had quite a few bruises in his face, and he suspected he had far more. It seemed the kidnapers hadn't been treating him too well. At least the arm was a clean break, one he could easily take care of, and while he had a concussion he seemed to be over the worst of it already. The bruises were nothing to worry about. He suspected he would need a hair cut though, he could see too easily where they had cut off his hair.

Bo was far too quiet for his liking though; all he really did was glare in the direction of the others and complain when it hurt.

"He should be fine with a few days rest." He told Jesse. "And he should be over the amnesia within about four days as well. At least there is no need to worry about it before then."

"Can I please go home to daddy now?" Bo demanded to know, he didn't like this. He wanted to be with his daddy where he knew they wouldn't hurt him again.

"I'm sorry Bo." Jesse put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya ain't gonna let me go home?" Bo demanded.

"We are gonna take ya home." Luke stated. "Home with us."

"I don't wanna go with ya." Bo shook his head. The painkiller they had given him made him dare to do something like that.

"Bo, I'm afraid there ain't no other place for ya to go." Jesse said softly. "Ya don't have to worry though. I know those men hurt ya, but ya'll be safe with us."

"But I don't know ya." Bo objected.

Jesse tried to think of something to say, he couldn't lie to the boy, but Bo didn't want to hear what he was going to say. "Bo, I promised ya daddy once that I'd take care of ya for him. I've done that for some time now."

Bo glanced at the doctor. "Do I have to go with them?" He asked ruefully.

Appleby nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

Bo slid down from where he had been sitting to stand on the floor. "I guess I don't have a choice then." He sighed. "When will ya let me see daddy?"

"We'll see what we can do." Jesse said softly.

He wasn't sure if it would be a good thing to let him talk with J.D, there was no way to know what would happen if he did. He would certainly not want to go with them again if he did, and Jesse didn't want him influenced by J.D. when he was so vulnerable. J.D. had gotten his money back, so there was no reason for him to hold anything against Bo, but he could say the wrong thing and wind up really hurting the boy. Bo was very affectionate, always had been, and right now he thought J.D. was his daddy. Anything he said would have a big effect on Bo, and the wrong thing said could break his heart.

"Right now ya need to get home and get some sleep." He stated gently, wondering just what the next few days would bring. There was no telling how Bo would react to it. Still, having him back on the farm might spark his memory.

"And I don't have any choice?" Again Bo turned to the doctor to ask the question.

**"That's something I'd never thought I'd live to see. One of the Duke boys not wanting to go home, I'd look out the window, but I'm to afraid I'd see a pig come flying by…"**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	6. Give it back to me

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 6: **_Give it back to me_**

Appleby tried to think of the best way to reply, he knew Bo well, he had treated him often enough, but right now Bo didn't know him. "It would most likely be for the best." He said softly. "You live there Bo, and being there might help you to remember."

"Why don't I live with daddy?" Bo asked, now looking at all of them. "That can't be right."

Jesse went to put an arm around his shoulder again. "It's a long story." He said softly. "And right now, ya need to rest." If Bo still felt as bad about it in the morning, he'd take him to see J.D. and then he would ask him not to say anything that might upset the boy.

At least Bo followed them, avoiding eye contact with Daisy and Cooter as they walked out the door. Jesse was afraid he considered it to be just a lesser form of kidnapping, because even if they weren't using force, they were taking him somewhere where he wasn't too keen to go.

He sat in the pick up truck between Luke and Jesse and just stared straight ahead out of the window. Having ignored most of Daisy's questions about how he was doing, looking glum and a bit uncertain. Cooter had gone with them to make sure Bo would be okay, and because they insisted he ate supper with them.

"What do ya want for supper, sugar?" Daisy asked when they were back inside the house, hoping to cheer him up some.

"I don't care." However now as he spoke Bo looked at her, and saw the bracelet on her arm for the first time. "Hey, that's mine." He burst out. "Give it back to me."

In her joy of getting Bo back Daisy had forgotten about it, now she looked at it.

"Why have ya got it anyway, give back." Bo demanded. "My daddy gave me that, an' I want it back now."

Daisy turned it over in her hands. "Bo, I gave ya this, for ya birthday. They gave it to us as proof they had ya, I've worn it 'cause I missed ya." She tried to explain.

Bo however was getting angry that she was still holding it after he had demanded to get it back, and because she said it was she who had given it to him. At first he had assumed that it was his daddy, but what the kidnapers had said about it had only seemed to confirm it to him.

"It was my daddy gave it to me." He stated angrily. "Give it back, now."

"Bo, ya don't have a daddy." Daisy said softly, wanting him to understand. Every time Bo referred to Boss Hogg as his daddy, it seemed just too cruel to her. Bo thinking that Boss Hogg had given him the bracelet, when it was something she had given him, was more than she was prepared to hear.

"I do, and he gave me that, an' ya don't have no right to wear it. Give it back to me now." Bo said angrily, his voice rising.

"It wasn't ya daddy, ya ain't got one." Daisy's voice rose as well as she thrust it at him.

"Ya ain't got no call to talk like that." Bo glared at her, he was trying to fasten the bracelet around his wrist again, but the fingers on his left hand were a bit numb and he fumbled too much.

Daisy was about to reply when Luke and Cooter came into the room, both giving Bo and Daisy questioningly looks, wondering what the shouting had been about. Luke taking in Daisy's flustered look as well as Bo's glares where he was still trying to fasten the bracelet. "Um, Daisy, why don't ya go an' start with supper." He suggested, not sure what they had been arguing about, but an argument was not the right way to make Bo feel secure and at home.

"Fine." Daisy pushed past them into the kitchen.

"Ya okay Bo?" Luke asked, turning to his cousin and giving him a concerned look.

"No." Bo looked at him, and his eyes were filled with as much frustration as his voice. "How do ya think I'd be okay? I don't know nothing, no one will let me go to my daddy, then she goes an' say I ain't got one an' then won't even give me my bracelet back." He nearly threw it in frustration as he still couldn't fit it into place on his wrist. "An' I can't even get the dang thing on."

Without even a word Cooter stepped in and fitted it on him, Bo giving him a grateful look as he brushed his fingers over it.

"Here, this is yours as well." Luke took the knife from his pocket and handed it to Bo. He had forgotten about it the same as Daisy, but now he didn't want Bo to remember they had taken it from him, and start wondering why they weren't giving it back to him. Bo took it and slipped it back into the pouch on his belt.

"Daisy didn't mean that the way it sounded." Luke then said. "She's just upset Bo."

"Well, so am I." Bo was still half glaring at them. He wanted to be alone for a bit, but he didn't know where to go; he had no idea what rooms where in the house. There was the kitchen where Daisy was, and the living room they were standing in. Jesse was out in the barn tending to the animals, and he had no idea what other rooms where in the house.

They had seemed nice enough, but he didn't really trust him, why wouldn't they let him go to his daddy, and why were they insisting he lived here? He felt he needed to get away from them though.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked, that would make them leave him alone for a bit. Luke pointed and Bo gave him a nod to serve for thanks. Inside the small room he sank down on the toilet seat and leaned his head against the wall. The headache was starting to return again, and that didn't help none. He idly wondered if there was any aspirin to be found anywhere, but he didn't feel like searching for them. Knowing he had been in there long enough to make them start wondering he tried to pull himself together before going back out in the living room.

Luke and Cooter smiled at him, and he didn't know how to respond. He thought about sitting down, but it felt odd. This whole situation was wearing on his nerves.

"Bo, why don't ya sit down for a bit and take it easy." Luke suggested, noticing that Bo was shifting on his feet in a pretty nervous manner. Bo looked over his shoulder, debating over couches or armchairs, where he should sit. The couch along the wall won, simply because it was in a corner. Sitting there in its corner he had a wall behind him, and another one to his side. At the moment it was quite the comfort to him.

Cooter and Luke sat down as well, but they kept their distance more. Not crowding in on him, something he was very grateful for. He wanted to ask them about who he was, but he was afraid they would only tell him things that he didn't want to hear. He wanted to hear things about himself and his daddy, and it didn't seem too likely that they would tell him that. The last thing he wanted to hear was more things like what Daisy had said.

Luke noticed how he kept rubbing at the side of his head though, and how he didn't really look at them. "Headache's still just as bad?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bo looked up at him with a lost expression on his face.

"Want me to get ya an aspirin?" The offer was made with a soft smile.

"Yes please." Bo nodded slowly.

Luke got up and excited the room, returning in just a brief moment with a glass of water and an aspirin that he offered Bo.

"Thank you." Bo took the pill and swallowed it, then draining the glass of water. Luke smiled softly at that habit. Most people used the water to swallow the pill but Bo had, as a child, experienced the aspirin going down the wrong way when he did that and as a result he would swallow the pill first and then drink the water. He finished and put it down on the table. He was not going out into the kitchen to return it when it was only Daisy there.

Once more he leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to relax. Having them two there just looking at him was making him really nervous. He thought it might be why it felt as if his headache was increasing.

Eventually Luke seemed to get some car magazines that he and Cooter started idly looking through while they waited for supper to be finished.

The food was good, Potato salad, fried chicken and turnips. Bo ate a few bites, but clearing his plate turned out to be a difficult task as he wasn't very hungry. It didn't help that he felt clumsy as he handled the utensils either, with his arm in the cast. He ate slowly and hoped that no one would notice about it. Not wanting any attention drawn towards him.

There were snatches of conversation, enough to let him know these were people who usually talked and had fun together, and right now he was a damper. The small attempts at conversation were all followed by glances at him. Whether they were afraid he'd take offence or worried he wouldn't understand he wasn't sure of.

He laid down his utensils when most everyone seemed to be done. Hopefully no one would notice that he had only finished about half of his food.

"Bo, ya need to eat more."

He groaned inwards, of course it was the girl. He should have known it would be the girl.

"I ain't really hungry." He mumbled.

"Well, I doubt that they gave ya a lot to eat there." She insisted. "Ya ain't gonna get no better if ya don't eat."

"Look, I just ain't hungry." He told her.

**"If it wasn't for that last one where he didn't want to go home with them, then I would say that this here was the one thing I never thought I would hear Bo say. Still, after the last one, I can believe this to."**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	7. Is that bed yours or mine?

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 7:_** Is that bed yours or mine?**_

She opened her mouth to say something more when Jesse cut in. "Now Daisy, that's fine. If ya ain't hungry, it don't matter Bo, ya don't have to eat more'n ya want to."

He nodded his thanks to the old man, he could see liking him. He seemed really fair and nice as well. If it was only him, it wouldn't be so bad he thought. He didn't seem to be placing any demands on him to remember, he just accepted the situation as it were. Maybe it was as he said that he really lived here with them. If he did, the old man's behavior made sense. He just couldn't understand why he would be living here.

Looking out the window he noted that it was a few hours from bedtime yet, but he was tired anyway. He was still aching all over, and he still wanted to be alone. Going to bed seemed to be the perfect solution. If everyone else stayed up, he was sure not to be bothered, and he could do some thinking at the same time as he rested.

"Where's I'm supposed to sleep?" He directed the question to Jesse, but it was Luke who pointed to a door.

"That's our room." He said. Luke tried to hide how it hurt him to hear Bo ask where their room was.

Bo nodded thoughtfully. "I'm real tired. I thought I'd go to bed now." He explained.

Jesse nodded while Luke gave him a concerned look.

"Goodnight y'all." Bo said hesitantly, not sure on what to say to them. He shifted his weight between his feet as Jesse stood up and embraced him.

"Goodnight Bo." He said softly.

For a second or so Bo found himself enjoying the comfort in the hug, because it was such an easy gesture. So easily given, and it made him feel safe.

Luke stepped up to give him a half hearted hug that was a bit more hesitant, and made him feel a bit more uneasy about it. Cooter just grinned and patted him on the back while Daisy just wished him a good night.

Bo went to the bathroom, but he ignored everything like brushing his teeth. So he was quickly finished, and then he went into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him and looking around. There was two beds there, two.

He stopped inside the door and looked at them. Why did there have to be two beds?

'Our room' Luke had said, was that supposed to mean that they shared the room? If so, how was he supposed to know which bed was his out of the two that was there? He was not going to ask anyone out there about it. Imagine going back out to them, and asking if someone would kindly tell him which bed was his.

He slowly went over to look at them, there was no clue there. Both were made tidily enough, the one further into the room was an iron frame. The one closest to the door was a wooden frame. He couldn't recall either one of them, not matter how hard he tried to remember sleeping in the room.

He sank down on the one furthest from the door, thinking he would like to be away from the others, but it felt wrong. He didn't want to have to walk past Luke, and he just didn't like it. So he went to the other one. He couldn't quite describe it, but it felt better. As if he would be safer in one bed than in the other.

Undressing was a bit of a bother with only one arm functioning properly, and the other one hurting and clumsy. He dropped the clothes on the floor beside the bed and slipped in beneath the cover. The cool sheet felt odd against his bare legs as he lay in just his boxers, but he couldn't figure out why. He was in his bed, so why would it feel odd to have the sheet against his legs?

Idly he wondered if it was because he used to wear a pajamas or anything, but he couldn't see one. He snorted, going out and asking them whether he slept in his under shorts, or wore pajamas. That would be even worse than asking which bed was his.

Turning over he tried to ignore it. His arm felt odd as well, but that was easily explained by a few pounds of immobile cast. It pulled on his arm, and he tried to find a position where it would rest in a way so that he too could rest.

Finally he managed to rest it against his stomach in a manner that wasn't too bad. He curled the other arm behind his head and sighed as he tried to relax. It was kind of peaceful in the room, enough that he could believe he had lived here and been happy here. On the other hand he had just gotten back from being tied up on a floor, and compared to that, well, a heard of stampeding cows would seem peaceful in comparison.

At least he would feel better about that scenario. Through the open window various sounds carried into the room. Chickens looking for food, trees shifting in some faint breeze. From the family room came the murmur of soft voices, then a car drove off. He assumed it was that Cooter fellow. He seemed nice enough, but apparently he didn't live here. In a way he thought it was a shame, since he seemed so nice. There was something good natured about him that made it hard to fear him.

He sighed and shifted slightly, rubbing one bare foot against the other leg. He was starting to grow sleepier than he had thought he would, having been horizontal for just a few moments suddenly he was wondering how he had kept awake for so long.

Once more rubbing his bare foot against his other to try and rid himself of that odd feeling he started to drift asleep.

* * *

Luke snuck quietly into the room a couple of hours later. Normally he and Bo didn't bother too much about being quiet; they were too used to sharing. If one woke the other up, it didn't matter none. They would just note what was going on, and go back to sleep. Occasionally one of them would growl a complaint or toss a pillow, but that was only on odd occasions.

Now he glanced over to Bo's bed as he started pulling of his shirt. It was dark in the room, but he could see Bo's bed easily. He near panicked as he saw that it wasn't only empty, but also untouched.

He blinked; standing with his shirt half off and his mouth hanging open. Then a small noise made him look, and now he blinked in confusion. What was Bo doing sleeping in his bed?

He frowned, and then it struck him, Bo had asked where their room was. Of course he didn't know which bed was his and which was Luke's. Most likely he had just taken the first one he saw and not given it a second thought.

Smiling at Bo and how he always went for the first thought that popped into his head he walked past him and started to undress beside Bo's bed instead.

It didn't really matter to him if he slept in Bo's bed for a night. Not at all.

Bo tried to shy away from the threatening shadow that was looming over him, crying out in fear as he saw a hand move to hit him. Screaming didn't help, and he couldn't really lift his left hand to defend himself. He would have used his right hand, but it was tied, or someone was holding it in a vice grip. He couldn't tell, he only knew the pressure on his wrist. His feet were tied, he couldn't move them or he would have kicked.

They were hurting him again, and he was terrified.

"Bo, Bo, wake up Bo."

Suddenly a desperate voice seemed to cut through the sleep haze. Slowly he came awake, and gave a short scream again as he saw Luke's face a mere few inches from his own. It was Luke holding him down. One hand wrapped around his wrist. It was however the sheet that had tied his feet, it was tangled in his legs and as effective as any rope.

"You were having a nightmare." Luke said solemnly.

"Let go of me." Bo demanded, growing anxious now that he was coming awake, and Luke still held on.

"It's okay Bo." Luke let go of his wrist, and started untangling the sheet from his legs. "It's over; ya don't have to be afraid anymore." He draped the sheet over his younger cousin again and Bo pulled it to his chin. He wasn't sure how to reply, even if he was grateful to Luke for waking him from the nightmare. He just didn't know what to say to him.

"Ya think ya can sleep again now?" Luke asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He nodded, giving a small smile as means of thanks. He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he had suffered a nightmare like some kid.

"Don't worry about it, Bo." Luke didn't leave just yet, but put his hand on his shoulders in a comforting manner. "Nightmares ain't something ya need to be ashamed off, especially not after what happened to ya. It's okay."

Bo nodded once more, how had Luke known what he was thinking? He was sure he had hid his feelings better than that.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Maybe then it was true that Luke knew him, if he could tell what he was thinking. He seemed to be genuinely concerned if nothing else.

Luke smiled and squeezed his shoulder before going back to his own bed, or rather Bo's bed. The one he was sleeping in no matter who's it happened to be.

Bo turned his head slightly to the side and watched him as he crawled down beneath the blanket. That should have been something he had done before if they had shared this room. It should be a sight he had seen thousands of times, but there was nothing familiar about it. Instead it almost made him think that there was something odd about it, even if he couldn't quite figure out what that would be.

He sighed and shifted as he tried to go back to sleep. Rubbing his left hand against the bracelet he wore again, wondering why Daisy had been so upset about that. Why should it make her so upset that his daddy had given him a bracelet? Maybe she was jealous because he had a daddy and she didn't.

He looked to the side again. From what he could tell Luke was already asleep again. He was stretched out on his side, with one arm curled under the pillow. He seemed so secure and strong, even when he was asleep. Bo found himself thinking of him the same way he was thinking about Jesse, like someone he thought he could trust…at least as much as he could trust anyone right now.

He slowly drifted off to sleep again, and even if the nightmares returned, at least they weren't bad enough to make him wake Luke up this time.

He woke up just as the sun was coming up, and he looked to see if Luke was awake. He wasn't, at least he was snoring softly.

As quietly as he was able, he climbed out of the bed and started struggling with his clothes, inwardly cursing the unwieldy cast that seemed intent on keeping him from dressing. While it had been possible to get the jeans and belt unbuckled by just pulling with his other hand, it proved harder to get them on the same way. Groaning he finally managed, and then tucked in the shirt.

He quietly slipped out into the living room, but from there he had no idea of where he should go. He couldn't really feel at ease here, and he couldn't think of anything to do. Sighing he sat down in the same corner of the couch as he had taken before.

It seemed like a good time to try and take stock of his situation. He was on a farm, but he had no idea where the farm was, if he could get to his daddy from here or if it was too far away. Most of the people seemed nice enough, but he was still not sure about them. Not one of them had tried to explain the situation to him in a way that he could understand. Shouldn't they be trying to tell him how things had come to be like they were? Or was there a reason why they didn't say anything?

He shook his head; at least it wasn't hurting half as bad as before. He barely noticed it in comparison to what it had been last night.

Then he heard someone moving around in one of the bed rooms and he looked that way, wondering who it would be. It would be either Jesse or Daisy, he didn't know who had what bedroom, so it could be either one of them.

The door opened and Daisy came out, smiling warmly at him. She had spent some time thinking about Bo before falling asleep, deciding she would try and be patient with him. After all he was the youngest; he had always been the one who had gotten himself in the most amount of trouble. It just seemed so wrong that he was sitting there, like he always had. He was looking the same as ever, but the look he gave her was one of confusion and uncertainty.

It was Bo, her baby cousin, and it hurt to think that he didn't trust her.

"What do ya want to have for breakfast sugar?" She asked, touching his shoulder lightly. That had always been the way to distract Bo, his favorite meal and he would forgive you for almost anything. If she knew he would be upset with her, it was a sure way to distract him from it.

"I don't really care." He mumbled, giving her an apprehensive look.

"Oh, come on now Bo, I'll cook ya up anything ya want." She offered, but it was making Bo nervous the way she had her hand on his shoulder. Why was she doing that? It was one thing from Luke, another one entirely from her.

"I'm not really hungry anyway." He mumbled as he pulled away.

Daisy tried to hide how hurt it made her. Apparently he was still being stubborn about last night.

"Alright then." She said as she head out into the kitchen. She had tried, and he didn't seem to care about it. How was she supposed to show some understanding to him if he didn't want to hear about it.

Jesse was the next one to come out of his bedroom, smiling at Bo and greeting him warmly, but he didn't tell him what he should do.

Bo found himself just looking at him as he pulled on a red cap and headed out to start on the day. Then Luke emerged from the bedroom and greeted him cheerfully. Bo glanced at the kitchen as he heard him ask Daisy if he should get the eggs. Then he too went outside, and once more Bo watched as the kitchen door closed. Everyone knew what to do, everyone but him that was. Daisy made breakfast, Luke and Jesse had gone outside, while he was performing the most important task of watching the far wall in the family room to make sure it wasn't doing something that it shouldn't. At the moment it was however just standing there, and so the task seemed kind of pointless. He just couldn't think of anything else to do.

There was a car magazine on the coffee table, but since he had no idea of whom it belonged to he didn't feel comfortable doing it. Maybe no one would mind, most likely no one would. Yet he just wasn't comfortable enough around them to have them come back in and see him sit reading their magazines.

So he kept watching the wall, hoping all that unwanted attention wouldn't make the wall feel as uncomfortable as he did. It would be a shame, because it really was a quite nice wall.

The other two came back inside again, Luke putting the egg basket on the table, and Jesse coming to the door of the family room to tell him that the breakfast would be ready in just a minute. Bo didn't want to seem as if he was avoiding them so he headed out into the kitchen.

Luke was already seated at the table, and pulled out the chair beside him as he came over, something Bo was grateful for. Jesse and Daisy sat down and Bo lifted his hand to reach for the bread when he saw all the bent heads and folded hands. Quickly he dropped his hand to the table and dropped his head. It was just one more thing that he didn't know, that he should know. He hated it; it felt as if he had just made a fool out of himself. It made him lose what little appetite he had before. He hadn't really been hungry to start with, and every tiny bit that they knew and he didn't know just made it worse.

He ate an egg and a few stripes of bacon, tried to choke down a biscuit and was more grateful for the milk. Once more he found it hard to manage fork and knife at the same time, but he did manage enough for what he wanted to eat.

It seemed Daisy had other ideas though, she looked at his plate where half of the food was still untouched, and she was worried. Bo was usually the one who wanted seconds and even thirds of any meals. He could make away with a lot of food, and now it was the second meal he had hardly touched. She couldn't help but worry about that. It couldn't be good, he needed more food to sustain him.

"Bo, ya ain't hardly touched ya food." She frowned, wondering why he wasn't eating more.

"I just ain't hungry." He hoped that she wouldn't start arguing as she had yesterday.

"Not hungry, ya hardly ate anything yesterday either." She objected. "Now eat up, I wanna see a clean plate there."

"I'm sorry, but I ain't hungry." Bo said shaking his head.

"That don't matter." Jesse cut in before Daisy could say anything. "If ya still ain't hungry it's okay." He might not like it anymore than Daisy did, but he also knew that it wouldn't help to get worked up about it. "Just know that if ya get hungry, we can always make ya something to eat Bo."

He nodded, that was really nice of him. He appreciated the offer. It was really nice of him to understand that he just couldn't force himself to eat. So when the others were done he found himself back into the family room. The wall hadn't moved even as much as a hairsbreadth in any direction, so to continue watching it seemed kind of pointless. He walked a slow round around the room instead. Listening to the sounds in the kitchen as Daisy washed the plates and cleared of the table.

**_"And ya know what, I bet that is more attention then that there wall has ever gotten since it was put there. Must be nice being the center of attention for a change, after years of only having been a neat place to hang pictures."_**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	8. You don’t have a daddy

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 8: **_You don't have a daddy_**

He looked at the things on the shelves, the books and what was on the walls, but nothing of it looked familiar. He wished that they would let him see his daddy, he bet that then he would remember everything. He couldn't understand why his father hadn't been to see him yet.

"What are ya thinking about Bo?" He turned around to see Daisy standing there with her arms crossed.

"About daddy." He said apprehensively, Daisy didn't seem to be able to understand that. "He should have come here to see me by now, or called. I don't know why he hasn't."

She sighed. "Bo, that's simple. Ya ain't got a daddy. Boss Hogg lied to ya once but ya ain't his son. Ya've been living here with us all of ya life."

"That ain't true." Bo glared at her. "I know it ain't. I remember him, it might be the only thing I do remember, but I do. An' I've this as well." He held up his hand with the bracelet.

"Ya didn't get that from Boss Hogg." Daisy shook her head. "Don't be so stubborn Bo. I'm trying to tell you what it's like here."

"No, ya just trying to make me believe something ain't true." Bo shook his head.

"I ain't lying." Daisy glared at him and headed over to the bookshelf, grabbing a photo album from the shelf. She brought it over and opened it on the table. "See there." She pointed at a photo of all of them standing around a tractor. "See."

"That don't prove anything." Bo barely glanced at the photo. "Just because ya have a photo with y'all and me in it, don't prove nothing."

"What about this here then?" Daisy turned the page and showed him one where it was Luke and him up on the barn roof, repairing it by the looks of it.

"It don't prove nothing." He glared at her; he was getting angry over her insistent ways.

"What about this here then?" Daisy demanded and flipped several pages before she stabbed at a picture. Bo could just barely recognize himself as a child. He assumed the other two children were supposed to be Daisy and Luke, all of them sitting on the hood of a car.

"I don't know what ya getting at, but I've had enough of it!" He declared angrily.

"I'm trying to make ya stop being a stubborn mule and admit that what I'm telling ya is the truth!" Daisy was glaring as well.

"I don't want to hear anything more ya got to say!" Bo's eyes narrowed as he glared. "Why are ya doing this? I don't understand it, why are ya trying to make me think that I ain't got a daddy?"

"Bo, aren't ya even listening. Ya lived here all ya life. After all Boss Hogg has done to us, how can ya stand there and act as if ya want him to be ya daddy?"

"Well, what are ya doing ya'self?" he demanded. "I ain't gonna stand here one second longer when ya go an' talk like that!" He spun around and headed for the door, stalking outside and across the yard. At first he just wanted to get away from the house and Daisy, but then he looked up and saw the landscape before him. It hit him that he didn't have the slightest idea of where to go. Looking around he saw he had just passed the barn, and it seemed as a place as good as any other. He headed there, and slipped inside. Before he knew it he was up in the hayloft, and found it was better than stalking around the country side randomly.

For one thing, a bale of hay made a pretty good punching bag when he wanted to vent some frustration. A few kicks, and he felt a lot better for it.

He sank down on it, and wondered just what he was supposed to do.

* * *

"Uncle Jesse." Luke looked up from the fence they were mending and saw Bo emerging from the house. "Bo's looking mighty upset."

Jesse looked up as well, Bo didn't seem to have noticed them, nor did he seem to know where he was going. Not before he looked up and looked around himself, then turned around back to the barn.

"Just leave him be." Jesse said. "Seems to me he needs a bit of breathing space."

"He really looks upset." Luke said concerned, it was evident with the way he walked just how upset he was.

Jesse nodded. "I guess something happened, but having us come barging in won't help none." He glanced towards the barn. "You know how he ain't too good at sorting out those things when he gets his emotions mixed up in it, and it's hitting him hard that we won't take him to J.D."

Luke snorted. "Taking Bo there now would be cruel. He can't wait to run to his 'daddy' and Boss would just use him."

Jesse nodded. "I know he would, but Bo don't. Now I hate to do this to him, seeing how hurt he is by it and I couldn't lie to him either, but it can't be easy for him when he thinks we're lying when we're telling him the truth."

"And right now he don't know we'd never lie." Luke nodded. "It's just so strange Uncle Jesse. He seems the same if ya look at him. I keep having to remind myself that we're strangers to him." He shook his head and smiled softly. "Last night when I went to bed, he was in mine. I should have thought about that, I mean that he wouldn't know which one was mine and which was his. I just can't seem to get it into my head that he don't know it."

"It ain't easy, that's for sure." Jesse draped an arm around his shoulders. "He looks so heart broken it just about breaks my heart just to look at him."

* * *

Up in the hayloft Bo stretched out in the hay, burrowing himself down a bit. The more time he spent at the farm, the more he wanted to find his daddy. Yet how was he supposed to manage that? Those people here wasn't about to just drive him there. That much was for sure. Then again, if they weren't going to help him, he could manage on his own he decided with a grim smile. His daddy would sure be happy when he got back to him.

He climbed down from the hayloft and looked towards the house; Daisy was out hanging laundry, so he should be able to get a few minutes to himself. Heading inside he looked around until he found a telephone. Lifting the receiver he grinned. "Uh, could I please get Mr. Hogg?" He asked carefully as the female voice asked him who he wanted.

Then he could hear the tones before a gruff voice answered.

"Daddy, is that you?" He asked eagerly.

"Who's this?" The voice demanded.

"It's me, Bo Hogg." For a brief moment he was afraid he was talking with the wrong person.

"Oh, is that you sonny boy?" Suddenly the voice was more sugar sweet, as a sharp contrast to the gruffness that had been it earlier.

"Yeah. I'm at some farm, with some Duke's but they won't let me get to ya Daddy. Keep saying I live here, but that can't be right, can it Daddy?" Suddenly he realized that his daddy wouldn't know how that was. "See, I hit my head before in some way, an' now I can't really remember anything." He explained hastily.

On the other end, Boss Hogg was trying to figure out some way to use it. Even if he didn't have a plan on hand, by the time Bo could get to the Boars Nest, he would have one.

"That's alright, now, ya just come here to ya Daddy, and I'll take care of ya." He said in his sweetest voice.

"I want to Daddy, but I don't know how to get there from here." Bo said as he peered out the window. "I don't even know what direction to go in."

Boss grinned as he gave him the directions. This was an amazing opportunity, one he was not about to pass up on.

Bo hung up the phone, and sneaked back out again, avoiding both Daisy as well as the two men as he headed down the road, following the directions he had been given. It was a long distance to walk though, so when he heard the sound of an engine he stopped, only to discover that it was headed the wrong direction. He began walking again, and was quite surprised when the car stopped, until he discovered that it was the Cooter fellow that he had met last night.

"Bo, what ya doing all the way out here walking?" Cooter asked as he got out of the truck.

"I was going to go an' meet my daddy." Bo admitted, he had a feeling Cooter wouldn't like that, but he couldn't think of anything else to say either.

Cooter shook his head slowly. "Bo, I don't quite know how to break this to ya, but this time here ya can't go an' do that."

"An' why's that?" Bo demanded angrily.

Cooter pushed his cap back and scratched his head. "It's because of Boss Hogg's business ya know." He said haltingly. "It could be really bad for ya if ya got mixed up in them."

"He said he wanted me to come to him." Bo glared at him.

"I know, I know." Cooter draped an arm around his shoulders. "I don't like to be telling ya this Bo but I have to. Walking these here back roads at this time ain't exactly good for ya, and getting mixed up in his business would be worse." He motioned to the truck. "Now, I'm gonna get us back to the farm, and in just a few days, it will all be okay, I promise."

"Ya can't make a promise like that." Bo said as he hung his head. "Ya can't promise me it'll all be okay if I just wait a few days. Not when ya won't even let me go an' see daddy."

**"You know, I don't really think that there is anything that Cooter wouldn't give if he could tell Bo that he could indeed make that promise, and really know it was true."**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	9. We’ll take you to him

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

The point about Bo being more 'huggier' was worked out in a joke between me and GrayWolf.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 9: **_We'll take you to him_**

"I'm sorry Bo." Cooter bit his lip as he steered him around the truck and opened the door on the passenger side. Bo got in, but he didn't look at Cooter as he got in on the drivers side once more.

When they pulled up at the farm three very worried looking people came out of the house, all three hurrying towards the truck while Bo got out reluctantly. He didn't really fancy meeting them.

"Bo, where did ya go off to?" Luke was the first one who spoke.

"Well, what do y'all think?" Bo demanded angrily, this was getting more and more frustrating by the minute, and he didn't have the guts to take much more of it. "Y'all won't let me go to my daddy, so I thought I'd go there myself."

"Bo." Daisy shook her head. "I don't believe I'm hearing this."

"Well, why not. What do y'all expect me to do? Just sit around here while ya tell me a bunch o' lies."

"Bo, no one's been lying to ya." Luke said softly.

"Sure makes me happy to hear ya say that, but I ain't believing it no more than I do what she was telling me before." He glared at them and pointed at Daisy. "An' I've had just about enough of it. I called my daddy, and he said he'd take care of me. So how am I supposed to believe y'all when ya say I ain't got one?"

"Boss Hogg." Luke shook his head and clenched his fist. There would be no way to convince Bo that the man he thought was his father had been lying to him.

Bo was standing there with his arms crossed and looking at them, there was no mistaking how upset he was about this all.

"Boss was lying to ya, don't ya see. He wants to use ya." Daisy flared.

"Now, Daisy, just take it easy now." Jesse said shaking his head. "There ain't no use in getting all worked up about it."

"Bo, can't ya just give us a few days to straighten this out?" Luke asked softly. Just a few days, and then Bo would be remembering all of it.

"I don't think so." Bo shook his head angrily. "If ya won't let me go to my daddy then ya ain't no better than them guys tied me up in that shack!"

Luke gasped as he heard the hurt words; he had never thought that Bo would feel so bad from something they did.

"How can ya stand there and talk like that to Uncle Jesse?" Daisy demanded, her own temper catching on. "After all he's done for ya!"

"Daisy, that's enough now." Jesse raised his hand. "Talking like this ain't gonna do no good at all."

Bo looked at them each in turn. "Ya ain't got no right to force me to stay here."

"Bo, just calm down a bit and we'll sit down and talk about this."

"No." Bo shook his head. "I don't wanna do any more talking here."

Jesse sighed, he didn't know what to do. "Alright, we'll take ya into town so ya can see him." He didn't like doing this, he was still afraid J.D would wind up hurting Bo. He just hoped that maybe if they were all there they could keep J.D. from using him.

"Uncle Jesse, we can't do that." Daisy objected.

"Bo's right." Luke stated, as much as it saddened him to admit it. "If we deny him that, we ain't no better than those other fellows." He draped an arm over Daisy's shoulder and pulled her close. "Don't worry, we'll be there as well. We'll make sure Boss don't use him for nothing."

"Can we go now, please." Bo asked, the impatience clear in his voice.

"Sure, come here then Bo." Jesse said softly. He started walking for the pick up with Bo and Luke close behind.

Cooter touched Daisy on the arm. "Come on, we'll take my truck and we'll be right behind them." He said.

"Boss' just gonna use him for one of his schemes." Daisy shook her head. "Why won't he listen to us?"

"I reckon it's because he don't know us." Cooter looked where the pick up truck pulled out of the farm and up onto the road. "Daisy, he can't remember us, he ain't doing any of this just 'cause he's stubborn, it's because he believes it to be true."

"But Uncle Jesse told him, and everyone knows Jesse don't lie." She objected as he started the engine.

"Except Bo, right now." Cooter glanced it again. He guessed that Daisy found it as hard to keep in mind as he himself did. Bo was looking the same as ever, it was hard to imagine that they were all strangers to him. It was just all too easy to slip back into old habits, to treat Bo like they had always done before.

Jesse pulled up at the Boars Nest and looked at Bo who was sitting between him and Luke. "Bo, 'fore we go on and go in there, I want ya to know something."

Bo gave him a strange look, he had been quiet the whole time, but he seemed to be in a far better mood now. He was hopeful and eager, and Jesse hated to think how he would most likely get his heart broken within the next few minutes.

"What?" He asked.

"It mightn't go as ya want it to in there. But I want ya to remember that we are all here with ya, and that it don't matter none what happens in there, ya can still go with us."

"Can ya please let me out so I can go inside now?" He asked.

Jesse nodded and Luke opened the door to climb out. The look he gave Jesse conveying that he was thinking the exact same thing.

Bo hurried inside, leaving them to follow or stay behind, because to him it didn't matter. He stopped inside the bar room, but he couldn't see his daddy so he stepped further in. There was a side door and he could just make out his daddy's voice coming from it. He thought about calling out, but decided to just step inside and surprise him instead. He was just about to push open the door when he realized they were talking about him.

He peeked in and saw his daddy talking to the Sheriff.

"Now, when that boy gets here, just think of what we can make him do." His daddy grinned. "And the best of all, no one would connect it to me. It would be him taking the fall for it."

"I'll cuff him and stuff him." The sheriff giggled.

Bo felt as if he had just been hit and run over by a big Kenworth truck. He wanted to go into that room, and hear his daddy say that he loved him. It just didn't seem possible. Instead he spun around on his heel and darted past the others on his way out of the building. Halfway over the yard he stopped, where would he go? Once more there was no way for him to know what direction to take.

Except for one, and only one. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as he opened the door to the beat up pick up truck and climbed inside. Sliding down in the seat and wrapping his arms around him.

Just a mere few seconds later Jesse opened the door and reached in to touch his arm. "I'm sorry Bo." He said softly.

"We can go back now." Bo managed.

Jesse got in behind the wheel, and Luke on the other side. Bo sat in the middle, and it felt as if…no, he didn't know how he felt. He was just so confused he didn't even know that.

"It's gonna be okay Bo." Luke said softly. "Ya still have us, an' we'll take care of ya."

Bo nodded, he guessed it was true. After all they had already gone out of their way for him, he guessed that meant that they were there for him, even if he wasn't sure who they were.

He couldn't bring himself to talk with them on the way back though; he just climbed out of the truck at the farm and went inside, taking a seat in the corner of the couch. He was starting to get used to sitting there where he could look at the wall out of a corner of his eye, and know that it was at least one thing he had done before.

Everyone else had stepped inside as well, sitting down in the room with him.

"He was gonna use me, wasn't he?" He looked at the wall as he voiced the question, but he wasn't surprised that it was Luke who answered.

"He was." He said softly. "That's why we took ya here Bo, because here ya'd be safer."

"I don't understand this." He shook his head at the wall.

"I know that it ain't easy." Jesse said softly. "But ya ain't alone Bo, ya got us." He went over and sat down on the edge of the couch beside him.

"I don't know what to do?" Bo shook his head.

"I'll tell ya what's ya gonna do." Jesse draped his arm around his shoulders and pulled the boy close to him. "Ya gonna stay here with us, and it'll all be okay."

Bo nodded, he liked sitting there, he felt safe. "Okay." He agreed. "I ain't gonna try and leave or anything again."

"Good." Daisy stated, she was still a bit upset about how he had been talking before, as if he didn't trust their uncle Jesse.

Bo gave her a sheepish look, not sure what he should say to her. It was still hard to believe all that she had told him. Feeling as if they were all looking at him expectantly he leaned closer to the old man.

Jesse smiled as he felt Bo lean against him. It wasn't really surprising; the boy had always been huggier than Luke or even Daisy. Luke never minded one that was coming his way, but Bo was the one to actively seek out a hug.

He squeezed him against him before relaxing his hold for a bit. "Now Bo, how about I make us some crawdad bisque, I know ya weren't hungry before, an' I don't want to force ya to eat, but a good sturdy meal would do ya a world of good."

Bo nodded, he wasn't really hungry, but at the moment he felt as if he would actually be able to eat something. Jesse gave him one last squeeze around the shoulders before getting to his feet.

"If ya would give me a hand with this Daisy, I'm sure that the boys can find something to do." Jesse said softly, thinking that Bo would be more at ease with Cooter and Luke who seemed to understand a whole lot more.

"Didn't ya'll want me to look at something on the General?" Cooter asked as he stood up.

"Yeah." Luke grinned, that would be sure to catch Bo's interest. "We might as well do it now, since ya won't be going anywhere anyways, not until ya get some of Uncle Jesse's crawdad bisque." He grinned at Bo. "Want to give us a hand with the General?" He asked.

"The General?" Bo gave them a confused look.

"Yeah, come on, ya gonna love this." Luke grinned and steered Bo outside with a hand on his shoulder.

Bo followed him and Cooter outside, wondering what they were up to. He found himself looking at a bright orange car, and from the name painted on the side he could tell it was the General. It seemed like a nice enough car, some smaller dents and scratches made it pretty clear that it just didn't look as a race car; it probably was one as well.

He stepped up to it and ran a hand over the paint, unaware of the fact that he was smiling to himself. It really seemed like a nice enough car in spite of the eye hurting paintjob.

"Is he as fast as he looks?" He asked.

"He's faster, ain't nothing on wheels that the General can't outrun." Cooter grinned.

"Seems like it." Bo ran his hand along the side of it as Cooter got the hood open and Luke got the toolbox from the barn.

"Yeah." Cooter grinned.

Bo found himself feeling quite at home once he got his hands deep into the engine. Maybe he didn't remember how he had learnt it, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying himself where he was now. Once more the cast made it difficult, but this time he managed to find ways around it.

Luke and Cooter exchanged pleased looks as they watched him.

Later that night Bo felt tired before the others. Even if the headache was no more than a dull ache, it was still making him tired. He dropped his clothes on the floor by the bed. If he still couldn't remember anything in the morning, he would have to ask them which closet was his so that he could change his under shorts.

He still found himself shifting around uneasily. The cast was heavy and the sheets still felt odd against his legs. That was really puzzling, he shifted so it was partially wrapped around his legs, and it felt a little better.

He was however still awake when Luke entered the room and walked past him to the other bed. At first Luke was sneaking in quietly, but then he glanced at Bo and saw that he was still awake.

"I thought ya'd be asleep by now." He said softly.

"Yeah, me too." Bo shrugged. "Guess I just have too much on my mind to sleep."

Luke nodded slowly as he shed his clothes. "I can understand that, can't have been an easy day for ya."

"Wasn't, that's for sure." Bo bit his lip. "I can't understand how daddy could do that to me." He turned to face Luke. "I really don't understand that."

Luke sighed, not sure if it would be a good idea to insist that Boss Hogg wasn't his father. "Bo, that is one of the most complicated things going on here. I don't have any idea of how to explain it to you. I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Is that 'cause ya think I'll get angry about it?" Bo asked and Luke could have laughed. Bo still knew him far to well it seemed. "Not angry, but right now, it would only serve to make ya upset. It's not something to be easily explained Bo, it is something that has been for our whole lives."

He could tell that the answer wasn't really enough for Bo. The way he quieted and averted his eyes told it all. He padded over to the other bed, and touched a hand to his shoulder.

"It don't really change anything with us here Bo. I can't say I know how ya feel, but I understand that it must be very hard."

Bo nodded. "I don't know anything, not what I'm supposed to do, not who anyone is. And I really hate having to ask about things that I should know."

"I wouldn't want nothing more than to just make it all alright." Luke told him.

"But ya can't no more than I can." Bo shrugged. "I guess that it ain't too bad though. I reckon it can't be too many more days now 'afore I remember. If the doc was right might even be tomorrow."

Luke gave his shoulder a pat before he got up and headed to his, or rather to Bo's bed. "We can take a ride in the General in the morning." He suggested.

"Sounds pretty good." Bo stifled a yawn. After having worked on it he had to admit that he wanted to see what it could do.

**"Friends, what that car can do, is something that everyone around Hazzard has seen for years. And its something alright."**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	10. how hard can it be to find the hens?

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 10: _**how hard can it be to find the hens?**_

Bo woke once in the night, when Luke shook him out of the nightmares. He tried not to let Luke see how upset he was, but it was a losing battle with someone who seemed to be able to read him as easily as Luke did.

When Luke went back to his own bed and seemed to be asleep Bo pulled himself up to sit with his back against the headboard, his legs pulled up and his hands on his knees. He hesitated to go back to sleep when he knew it would only mean another nightmare.

It seemed to be some hours to dawn though, and he knew that he had to sleep. Staying awake for the rest of the night would certainly do nothing to make his headache any better.

After a few minutes he heard a rustle from the other bed and looked to see Luke raised on his elbow and looking at him.

"Bo, ya need to sleep, even if ya have another nightmare, I'm here."

Bo nodded. "I think I just need a minute first."

"Okay." Luke lay back down on his back, but Bo suspected he didn't intend to go back to sleep before he himself did. Luke struck him as quite protective, and it seemed like the kind of thing he would do.

One moment later he squirmed himself down beneath the blankets again. This time, at least the nightmares weren't bad enough to warrant Luke shaking him awake. Bo still woke some time before Luke though, and not wanting to disturb his sleep he quietly slipped out of beds and dressed, tiptoeing out into the family room carrying his boots in his hand so that he wouldn't wake Luke up.

He sank down on the couch to pull the boots on and tried to think of something to do. There were several reasons that he just didn't want to sit around, for one thing, it was boring. The morning before Luke had brought an egg basket inside; he supposed that meant getting the eggs were a chore that needed to be done every morning. He could do that. No one had told him where the eggs where, or the hens for that matter, but how hard could it be to find them?

He found the basket Luke had used in the kitchen and started his search for several feathery egg producing creatures. He was right about them not being hard to find, but he wondered if they didn't like him for some reason. One of them pecked his hand as he got the eggs.

When he thought he had all the eggs he headed back into the house.

"Good morning Bo." Jesse was already standing by the stove and frying bacon. He smiled as he saw what Bo was carrying. "Thank you Bo, that was mighty nice of you." He said as he took the basket from him.

"I thought I should try and be of some use." Bo shrugged.

"That ain't something that ya have to worry about now." Jesse said. "If ya would go an make sure Luke's up though, we can eat soon."

Bo nodded as he headed to the bedroom, pushing the door open and smiling as Luke was dressing himself. At least he didn't have to wake him.

"I was just supposed to see if ya were awake." He stated as if he had to explain his presence in the room.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Luke smiled at him. "Good morning Bo." He changed the word cousin, to Bo instead. Not sure if he was comfortable with being referred to as cousin at this point in time.

Bo leaned against the doorpost waiting for him to finish before he went back to the kitchen. At least now he knew to wait for grace before he ate.

"Uncle Jesse, do ya need us for anything special today?" Luke asked as he served himself a helping of egg.

"I'd be grateful if ya picked up some tractor parts for me, but aside from that, I can't think of anything." Jesse said thoughtfully.

Luke grinned. "That's perfect Uncle Jesse, we were thinking of going for a ride. We'll just pick them up along the way."

"Well, that sounds like a great idea." Jessie grinned. "Long as ya get them parts, there is no need for ya to hurry back." There wasn't anything he couldn't handle himself, and so he would rather make sure that Bo was taken well cared off, especially if he was doing something that might help him remember everything. Spending some time with Luke in the General would most likely be very good for him.

By now Bo had learnt about the doors, and so he climbed in through the window on the passenger side. No point in driving when he didn't know which way to point the car.

They started with getting the tractor parts needed before they could enjoy themselves, with Luke taking Bo on a guided tour all over the Hazzard County back roads. Bo had to admit that he was enjoying himself a great deal, though the first time Luke jumped the car over the creek he thought his heart would stop. The shock of it alone should have been enough to shock back his memory. As soon as they landed though he couldn't hold back a holler of excitement.

"That was fun." He beamed at Luke.

"I thought you were going to say that." Luke grinned. "Though most often ya the one doing all the jumping."

Bo glanced back over his shoulder to the creek. "Ya'd think it'd be hard to forget something like that."

"Bo, it ain't as if ya lost ya memory forever." Luke aid softly to assure him.

"Uhu, more like I just temporarily misplaced it then." Bo gave him a raised eyebrow and a wry smile look as he tried countering his unease over it with some joking.

"I guess ya can say that." Luke grinned at him and patted his shoulder.

Although Bo couldn't remember anything in particular a few things felt more familiar, and he grew quieter as he tried to force himself into remembering them. It was so frustrating when he thought he recognized a turn on a road he had never before been on.

"Bo." Luke's voice snapped him out of him and he gave a start.

"Phew, ya startled me." He took a deep breath.

"Sorry, about that." Luke decided not to tell him that he had been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes. "I just thought that ya seemed deep in thought."

"I guess I was." Bo admitted. "I should be able to remember all of this. There was one bit there that seemed familiar, but I just can't remember it." He turned to give Luke one of those big eyed looks that was usually reserved for when he wanted something.

Jesse used to claim that he had a puppy eyed look that could put a puppy to shame when he wanted it. Luke was all to ready to agree with that.

"Don't fret so Bo." Luke said softly. "All ya gonna do is get ya self all worked up about it. Just take it easy and I'm sure it'll all come back to ya in no time."

Bo shook his head. "It ain't so easy to take it easy. It's driving me crazy here."

"Do you want to go back?" Luke asked.

"I think I might." Bo nodded, giving Luke a hesitant look. "Don't get me wrong here, was really nice and I appreciate it, but this really is driving me crazy."

Luke nodded in understanding and took the next side road back to the farm. While Luke went to store the tractor parts into the barn Bo went into the house where Daisy was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"You two are back early." She said as she stirred something in a bowl. "I never though ya'd be back before lunch."

"Well, it just grew too much not being able to recognize anything." Bo shrugged.

"Bo, ya ain't gonna remember anything if ya don't try to." Daisy said softly. "If ya keep avoiding everything it'll just take longer."

Bo bit his lip as he struggled against confusion. Luke was telling him that he shouldn't try to hard too remember; that he should just take it easy and not fret about it. Meanwhile Daisy said he wouldn't get his memory back if he didn't try, and that he should try harder. It was confusing enough to make the last remains of his headache flare up again.

"Uh, I'll just go outside then and, uh, well, something." Bo mumbled as he headed out the door again. He rubbed at the soreness in his head through his hair as he headed for the hayloft.

He climbed the ladder hoping that he would be allowed to be alone for a bit, intent on trying to straighten his thoughts out and make up his mind which would be best. Working on remembering, or just let it come in its own time.

In a way he thought he trusted Luke more. He seemed more relaxed about it all; Bo felt more at ease with him, because he didn't seem to hold any expectations from Bo. While it was clear how much he wanted Bo to regain his memory, he didn't put the slightest pressure on Bo about it.

Bo lay down in a pile of hay and relaxed. Or rather tried to relax, it wasn't all that easy. At times, he wasn't too upset about it. Not that it was a pleasant experience in any way, but when they all had the patience not to get upset when there was something he didn't know about, like grace, it wasn't worse than he could handle it. It was the pressure he couldn't handle half as well.

He sighed as he shifted in the hay, still trying to make up his mind whether it would be best trying harder to remember, or just letting it all come back in due time. In the end a nap won.

**"Trust that boy to find the third option, to a choice between two different things…"**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	11. Stop saying that

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

The point about Bo being more 'huggy' was worked out in a joke between me and GrayWolf.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 11: _**Stop saying that**_

Bo woke up as he felt someone shake his shoulder, and he sat up feeling quite disconcerted for a moment. Not sure where he was or what was going on and he tried to move to the side.

"Easy Bo, it's just me, Luke."

While it took a few seconds for him to gather just what he knew about Luke, the soft and gentle voice was comforting.

"Lunch's ready." Luke told him with a smile.

"Okay." Bo rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his knuckles. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just wanted to do some thinking."

"That's okay, don't worry about it." Luke grinned as he put a hand on his shoulder while they headed over to the ladder. Bo just shrugged, he really appreciated the fact that Luke was so understanding.

While they ate Luke tried hard to hide the fact that he pitied Bo, he had a feeling he wouldn't like that. Bo never wanted pity, he was a Duke after all, instead he tried to help him out in all those discrete ways, hoping Bo would never notice that he was helped out.

Once they had eaten Luke and Bo were clearing of the table as Daisy would soon have to get ready to go to the Boars Nest. Bo bit his lower lip as the place was mentioned, still trying to come to terms with what had happened there. His father hadn't even called, and he knew where he was. It had to mean that he really didn't care, and suddenly he found himself feeling quite glum.

Daisy sighed as she walked past them headed for the door. "Bo, ya can't still be upset about Boss Hogg." She said shaking her head.

"I ain't upset." Bo objected, but he couldn't deny it. "Look, wouldn't ya be? He ain't called, or come to talk to me or anything. I was hoping he cared about me, but now I ain't so sure."

"Bo, for the last time, he ain't ya father." Daisy objected, it hurt her to think how Jesse must feel to hear him say things like that. After all he had done for the boys during the years, as opposed to all Boss Hogg had tried to blame them for, it just had to hurt him to hear Bo say things like that.

"Will ya please stop saying that." Bo turned big eyes with a hurt look in them to her.

"No Bo, not until ya admit the fact that ya ain't never had any other family than us." She shook her head.

"Stop saying that." Bo demanded. "I don't wanna hear ya say it."

"Daisy, just give it a rest." Luke tried to intervene, well knowing how upset both of them were.

"But he has to understand that Boss ain't got nothing to do with him." Daisy objected, her temper starting to flare up, and Luke could tell.

"Stop talking like that." Bo was getting angry as well, and Luke wondered how he was going to quench the argument.

"Daisy, it ain't the time for that now. Just let it be for the time being. We can sort out all of that later." He tried to soothe her, hoping she would understand that it just wasn't the time to try and make Bo see that particular truth.

"I don't want to sort out anything." Bo objected furiously. "I don't want to hear another word from ya about it. Ya ain't got the right to say things like that."

"Bo, just take it easy for a bit." Luke turned to him, feeling as if he was in the middle of two hard places, two hard places that were actively trying to crash together. "It'll be okay, I promise ya."

"There ain't no one can make a promise like that, so stop saying that ya can." Bo burst out. How many times would he be forced to listen to that? The only way things were ever going to be all okay again was if he regained his memory, and they couldn't make that promise.

He looked between them for a few moments, and then he bolted, running right back to the hayloft that had come to be the place where he took refuge at the moment. It might be easy for them to reach him there, but it was the only place out of the house that he knew for sure he could find his way to. He just hoped they would take the point and not follow him there. Daisy left for work, but he still didn't want to go back into the house. Being promised that it would all be okay really made his chest hurt, because it made him fear that maybe it wouldn't. It was so much better to just try and not think about it.

He dug himself down into the hay and wished he had someone to turn to for comfort. It felt as if there was an actual pain stabbing into his chest.

The time when he really needed his daddy, was the time when they told him he didn't have one. Who was he supposed to turn to then? He didn't know anyone he could trust enough. Struggling against a lump in his throat that was almost as painful as the feeling of loss in his chest he burrowed himself deeper into the hay.

* * *

Jesse huffed some as he climbed the ladder to the hayloft, not only because it was hard, but also as a mean to give Bo warning that he was coming. Unless he was asleep there was no way he could miss the mutters about the dang ladder.

He found Bo sitting with his back to the wall, his knees pulled up and half buried in the hay.

"Well, well, there ya are." Jesse said trying to sound cheerfully. "I was wondering where ya were at. Suppers just about ready now."

"I ain't really hungry." Bo mumbled, not looking up.

"I understand that Bo, but ya got to eat some." Jesse knelt down next to him. "It ain't good for ya not to eat anything, and ya need to keep ya strength up."

"I know." Bo turned those big sad eyes that had gotten him called an expert at the puppy eyed look at him. "I just really ain't hungry at all."

"Will ya come in, and just try to eat a little." Jesse asked him. "I ain't gonna force ya Bo, but it would be best for ya if ya could."

"Alright." Bo slowly got to his feet, following Jesse as he went down the ladder and headed for the house. He was however grateful that no one commented on the fact that he was only picking at his food, not eating more than the occasional bite of it.

"Bo, ya up to a game of checkers?" Luke asked as they had cleared of the table, hoping to engage Bo in some pleasant past time before they went to bed.

"No, I don't think so." Bo shook his head. "I'm kinda tired actually, thought I'd go to bed."

Luke made himself keep from sighing; he couldn't imagine that Bo would really be that tired. "Alright." He nodded. "Good night Bo."

"Good night." Bo told them in turn as he allowed himself to be hugged first by Luke and then by Jesse.

Jesse smiled to himself as he pressed the boy close to his chest and felt him lean his head against his shoulder.

Maybe Bo still didn't remember it, but some things let Jesse know their own Bo was still hanging in there. As opposed to Luke and Daisy who never really sought out hugs even if they never minded them, Bo had always been the more huggy one of the three children. Jesse had thought that it might be because he was the youngest one, he was also the one who had been afraid for the monster in the clock. As well as the one who didn't want to go back to sleep again after a nightmare unless someone was sitting there with him.

Now he pulled him close and patted his back. He wanted to assure him that it would all be okay, but by now he knew that it would only upset him even more. So he had to settle for wishing him a good night's sleep.

Bo ducked into the bed room and sat down on the bed to pull of his boots. He would have to change his socks in the morning, but at least Luke had shown him which closet held his clothes.

He dropped the jeans and the shirt in roughly the same area as his boots and climbed into bed. Slipping in beneath the sheet and shuddering a bit over the feeling of the cold sheet against his bare legs.

He shifted around as he tried to settle and relax enough to fall asleep, but it seemed sleep was set on eluding him, and he was to worn out mentally to take off in pursuit of it.

He kicked off the cover hoping he would get rid of that strange sensation, but instead he just got cold. Relenting he pulled the cover back up, and kicked it off again a moment later. He kept doing that as well as tossing and turning.

When Luke came into the bedroom and walked past him to the other bed he pulled the cover up one last time.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Luke asked softly as he shed his jeans.

"No." Bo twisted around.

"Just relax."

"I'm trying to." Bo twisted around again.

When Bo was a little kid Luke would have known how to put him asleep, and even when he was older if Bo was upset he could calm him down and put him to sleep. The same as Bo had done for him on a few occasions after he got back from the Marines and had nightmares about it. Now though, it was a completely different situation.

So for some time both boys lay awake in their separate beds, Luke not wanting to fall asleep while his cousin was still awake.

**"Isn't that just about enough to break your heart, seeing how much them two boys care for one another? Luke can be really protective I'm telling ya."**

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	12. I just feel bad about it all

Author's Note: As usual there is trouble of some sort in Hazzard, and this sort of trouble has Bo in the middle of it. See, it goes like this, while some folks know who Bo is, others think he is someone entirely different...the trouble is, Bo is one of them.

This is based on the episode My Son Bo Hogg, and follows some time after it.

The point about Bo being more 'huggy' was worked out in a joke between me and GrayWolf.

Big thanks to Anakin's Girl 4eva for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**Of chickens and Crankshafts:**_

_**This has nothing to do with this chapter as such, this is just something I wanna put her for Daisy, and that is because I want her to know how much she means to me, and the rest of you, well I hope you can get a laugh out of it, and Daisy, I hope that you understand why I am doing this, because if there is one person in the world that deserves the honor, you're IT…..**_

_"Daisy, what's wrong?" Bo asked looking up from the General Lee's engine, seeing Daisy inspecting her hand._

_"Ah, nothing really, I was getting the eggs and one of the chickens pecked me." She answered._

_"Let me see that." Bo stepped forward and took her hand to look at it. "Don't look to bad."_

_"No, it was just they scared me." She shrugged._

_"Well, bad or not, they don't mess with my cousin and gets away with it." Bo grinned as he took the crankshaft he had been trying to fit into the engine._

_"What are you gonna do?" Daisy asked him._

_Bo grinned smugly. "I got an understanding with them, long as they behave, I won't even chase them, but if they don't, I will, and if they are mean to you, I'm gonna use this while chasing them….." He tapped the crankshaft with a grin.

* * *

_

Chapter 12: _**I just feel bad about it all**_

Jesse woke early in the morning, even earlier than he usually did. Dressing he thought that he could just hear the faint creak from the porch swing outside, but not one of his younglings were likely to be up this early just for the fun of it.

On the other hand, Bo had been really restless, and Daisy as well, ill at ease with what had come to transpire between her and her younger cousin. Not to mention that Luke tended to not always sleep a lot when he was working on some problem. Thinking that way he guessed it could be either one of his young charges, or it might just be the wind.

Walking outside on the porch he saw that it was Bo. He was wearing his jeans and the tan shirt he favored, but he was barefoot, something that led Jesse to believe he had sneaked out quietly in an attempt not to wake Luke up, and that meant he had probably been sitting there for some time.

He looked at him for a moment, taking in the sight of his youngest nephew from a slight distance. Bo was not the one he expected to find sitting on the porch swing all alone, deep in thought. Luke was the one who would be staring into the distance while Bo would seek someone out to ask for guidance. Granted, he didn't always follow the advice he was given, and sometimes even if he did it didn't work out. Yet it wasn't like him to hide away and keep his troubles bottled up inside him.

Not saying anything Jesse walked over and sat down beside him, looking out over the farm.

"How are ya holding up Bo?" He asked gently.

"Okay I guess." Bo shrugged.

"Want to talk about it?" They still hadn't looked at each other, and Bo looked down where his bare feet rested on the floor, while Jesse was looking out over the farm yard.

"Not really, don't think it would do all of that much good anyway." Bo shrugged again, an almost shiver that made Jesse think that even though the sun was coming up there was still a bit of chill to the air. He draped an arm around the boys shoulder, not about to let him sit there freezing.

"Where ya able to sleep at all last night?" He asked. As he had walked past their door on his way to bed the previous night, he had heard some hushed conversation from inside the bedroom. Just enough to let him know Bo had still been awake when Luke went in there.

"A bit, for a few hours." Not really aware of what he was doing Bo found himself leaning a bit against his uncle's strong frame. "Enough I guess."

"Don't really seem like ya had a restful night to me." Jesse noted, the boy looked plumb worn out. There was a tiredness that seemed odd in a body normally bristling with energy. It hurt him to see how much it had worn Bo out. He would have to do his best to make sure he got a hearty meal, and a good nights sleep, and that within the next few days. If not he could very well catch sick from it all.

"I guess not, was dreaming." For a brief moment Bo's eyes were turned upwards at his uncle, but then he looked down again.

"Was it a bad dream?" That question arose from years of having calmed nightmares. He had dealt with Luke's nightmares, and then both Daisy's and Bo's. He had calmed them down after fever dreams, and chased away the occasional monster. The only one that he could never chase away was the one in the clock, not even Luke had been able to convince that one to move away. It had been Bo's time monster; it lived in the clock that had scared Bo half out of his mind when it struck as he walked past it one night. After that Bo refused to pass it alone if it was dark. The boy had been right though, he had always claimed that it was a time monster, and that it would move away when Bo was big enough, because it only wanted little kids.

Jesse wasn't sure of exactly when it had stopped bothering the boy and moved away, Bo had just slowly grown out of his fear until there was nothing odd or scary about walking past the clock.

"I dunno know." Bo shrugged again. "Don't think so, just odd I guess."

"Want to talk about it?" Jesse offered once more. Even at his current age Bo could blurt out the occasional bad dream at the breakfast table. All it took to put him to ease about them was first an assurance that it was just a dream, and then he would give an embarrassed grin as they all laughed. It never seemed to take anything more than that to chase away the monsters those days.

"Not really, an' I don't recall all of it anyways." He had the embarrassed smile Jesse had been thinking about on, but the sad eyes were no part of how it should be.

"I guess it's just because I feel really bad about it all." He admitted.

Jesse smiled as he blessed the boy in his heart. Sweet little Bo, even when he didn't want to talk about what bothered him it always crept out of him if you just sat down with him. The boy had a big heart, and it was so open nothing could stay inside.

"Ya ain't got nothing to feel bad about Bo." He said soothingly to reassure him. "It wasn't ya fault none of it."

Bo looked down again. "Maybe not falling down the sloop and hitting my head on the rock, but all of it after that. Daisy's been right, I've been awful. Can't imagine how ya felt having me talking about wanting to go to Boss Hogg all the time. I'm really sorry about that Uncle Jesse. I really am, but I just didn't know." He broke off and big moist eyes turned to Jesse.

Jesse opened his mouth to try and comfort him, but no sound came out as he realized what Bo had said. They hadn't known how he came by the head injury, and not once during the last few days had he said 'uncle Jesse' as if he didn't feel that he could refer to him as uncle when he wasn't sure that was what he was.

Now he did however, now he did.

"Bo, can ya remember again?" Jesse asked, not sure whether he dared to hear the answer.

He was spared the dread when Bo didn't say anything but merely nodded.

"Ah, Bo." For the moment Jesse himself felt as if he was at a loss for words.

"I remember how I've been acting, making everyone upset the whole time." Bo hunched over even more where he sat. "I'm not sure Daisy can ever forgive me for some of it." He mumbled. "She tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen."

"There ain't nothing to forgive ya for Bo." Jesse said softly as he pulled him closer. "There ain't a single thing for ya to feel bad about. We understand, all of us. It wasn't ya fault ya got hurt, and it wasn't ya fault J.D. tried to use ya either. I'm just glad to have ya back safe and sound."

Bo nodded slowly. "But Daisy was trying to tell me, an' I was just to dang stubborn to listen to her. I said so many things I regret Uncle Jesse." He bit his lower lip as he couldn't bring himself to look his uncle in the eye.

"Bo, ya didn't say one single thing that was so bad ya have to look like a whipped puppy for it. Not one single thing, and we all know how hard it must've been for ya." Jesse used the arm he had around his shoulder to pull him closer. "We understand that."

"Ah, I know that Uncle Jesse, but still." Bo hung his head. "I just don't understand how y'all could forgive me for all of it so easily."

Jesse nodded, he wasn't really surprised by the guilt emitting from the boy. Sometimes he just was too emotional. "Well, I guess Luke and Daisy is feeling about the same way now as ya would if it was them." He said slowly. "Would ya blame them?"

"No." Bo's head shoot up as he stared at his uncle in pure disbelief. "Uncle Jesse, I could never blame them for anything wasn't their fault."

"And neither could them."

"Oh." Bo looked down again. "Was kinda stupid huh?"

"No Bo, not the slightest." Jesse smiled softly. "It's just somethings is a bit hard for us all to sort out, and I reckon ya might need some time to do it. But it's all gonna be okay, if ya can remember now, then there's nothing at all to worry about."

"I guess ya right." Bo looked up at him with the tiniest hint of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, and nothing could have made Jesse happier than seeing that.

"I'm right." Jesse grinned. "I know exactly what those two are gonna do when ya tell them, and it ain't blaming ya one tiniest bit."

Bo nodded, looking at his uncle and giving him a relieved look. "I guess it just was me feeling bad about it all. Knowing some of the stuff I said really hurts. And even if I hit my head, I just can't imagine how I could be forgetting all of ya. Luke's always been right there for ya, and so have ya all, and still I was trying to up and leave ya."

"Bo, I think some of that might've been because Luke and ya had an argument just before ya left. I know how that tears the both of ya apart. Now, most likely ya was just still feeling hurt. I understand that ya needed someone to go to, and J.D. tricked you once before. I guess you just remembered what he told you back then."

"Yeah, but still." Bo shook his head.

"Ain't nothing more to it." Jesse shook his head. "It ain't ya fault that ya got hurt, and it ain't ya fault nothing that J.D. told ya before. Now we both know ya wouldn't hold it against any of us, no more than we could hold it against ya." He ruffled the blond hair with an affectionate gesture. "Does that make ya feel any better?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Bo offered him a small smile, leaning closer to his uncle and Jesse hugged him closer again. Noting that the boy seemed to have finally got everything that had been bothering him off his chest and all he needed now was a good sturdy meal.

"Now, I'm gonna tell ya what to do." Jesse grinned. "Ya gonna go in there, git ya boots on and Luke up, an' I'll cook us up some breakfast. An' then when we've done the chores, we are gonna call Cooter on over here and then we'll have us a dish of crawdad bisque, because we got to celebrate."

"Yes sir, I'll get him up." Bo nodded as he stood.

"An' come here first boy." Jesse grinned as he stood himself and pulled Bo into a hug, smiling both inwards and outwards as Bo wrapped his arms around him in turn. Jesse reached up a hand to smooth those tussled blond locks down.

"Now ya git back inside." He said in a gruff voice, one that was thick with love. "Out here without boots, just ya git inside now."

"Yes sir." Bo grinned and pulled his uncle into one more fierce hug before hurrying inside. The excited chatter that immediately burst out from the boy's bedroom told him Bo hadn't wasted any time telling Luke the good news. He could hear them halfway to collect the eggs, and apparently Daisy could hear them as well because her voice joined right in with theirs.

Once Cooter was informed he couldn't get there fast enough, and to say that spirits where high really wasn't saying enough.

Even though Jesse had made a big batch of crawdad bisque, the pot was scraped clean. Well, he wasn't really surprised. No doubt Bo was trying to make up for all the missed meals during the last few days. That boy could make away with a lot of food at the best of times.

Another thing that didn't surprise him was how long those boys stayed up. When Daisy left for work they were still working on cleaning out the pot, and once Bo was through with it Jesse wasn't even sure if there was any point to washing it.

Then the boys just sat around chatting. Cooter went back home sometime after Jesse went to bed though. Bo and Luke took it as their cue to go to bed.

Bo giving an embarrassed grin as the two of them headed into their room.

"Uh, ya can have ya bed back tonight." Bo grinned as he sat down on the edge of the bed to pull of his boots.

"I was kinda surprised that first night." Luke admitted.

Bo shrugged as he didn't know how to respond to that.

He didn't have to; once more Luke proved how well he knew him. "Don't worry about it, like it would bother me to swap beds with ya for a night or two."

"I just can't believe how I've been fumbling around with everything that I know so well." Bo shrugged as he pulled on his pajamas bottoms before climbing into bed. For the first time in a few days he felt perfectly at ease. He couldn't help but giving an amused snort as he realized what it was that had felt so odd before. Unlike Luke, he wasn't used to sleeping in just his under shorts. He was used to feeling the cotton instead of the sheet.

Yeah, things were back to normal again, and he turned to his side to face Luke as he to climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Cousin." He grinned.

"Goodnight Bo." Luke was feeling the same relief that it was all over and he finally had his old Bo back, as well as his bed.

**"Well, I don't know about y'all, but knowing that boy is safe and sound, and back in his own mind makes me feel really good. It's a shame those two never stay safe and sound for very long."**

The End

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


End file.
